Two Hearts Made Whole
by DragonheartRAB
Summary: Not your average EOW story or crossover, but it makes sense, TRUST ME! By complete accident, a certain witch finds herself stuck in Paris with everyone's favorite Phantom. Erik learns to love again and finally finds someone just like him!POTOWickedcrossov
1. Oz and Paris Merge

Two Hearts Made Whole

_1. Oz and Paris Merge_

The young green girl carefully read over the instructions in her book, hoping that maybe she would be able to get this spell right for once. This transportation spell would be able to get her around Oz faster than her broom ever could. She took a deep breath before chanting.

"Eleka atum phatum faux!" Elphaba chanted, waiting for it to work. However, things seemed to be going wildly out of control. The room began spinning before her and made the witch very nautious. She held her broom close to her and curled up in a small ball, praying that it would be over soon.

"Please make it stop, please make it stop," she mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes, praying that whatever disaster she had started would soon be over. But all of the sudden, the violent turning stopped, but the green girl had a definite feeling that she was not in Oz any longer.

The Wicked Witch of the West opened her eyes to a very dark and damp place, much like a cave. She grabbed a nearby torch, examining her surroundings. Yep, she was definitely lost. Was she even in Oz anymore? This cave and underground lake looked very unfamiliar to her. Maybe there was someone on the other side who could help her. Swimming was definitely not an option and the ceiling was too low to allow her to fly. She looked around for her book to see if there was a way to reverse the spell, yet it was nowhere to be found. She was stuck in a place that she was completely unfamiliar with and just a broomstick.

"Great, just great," she growled. "Last time I try that again, if I even get a next time." From that point on she solemnly promised to herself that when it came to traveling, she would only use her broom. She let out a defeated sigh before trying to see through the darkness. It looked like there was a faint light coming from the other side.

"Helloooo!" she yelled. "Heeellllooooo! HEY! IS ANYONE DOWN HERE!"

* * *

A shrill call rang through Erik's artificial night, waking him from a sweet but torturing dream in which he and Christine were well, um…., well you can figure that one out for yourselves.

"Damn," he cursed to himself, mad at whatever had woken him from the one escape he had. He heard it again. Something was calling to him, something on the other side of the lake. He got up out of his coffin, ready to stop the infernal thing that woke him from his dreams, until he realized something: he highly doubted that there was anyone in all of Europe, much less Paris, who would be stupid enough to break into the ruined opera house and call for the Phantom of the Opera, the dangerous murderer on the loose. In addition, it was hard enough to manage to get into the boarded-up building and nearly impossible find a way down to the edge of the lake without getting killed. There was only one person who would have been able to accomplish that task, and she was far away by now. Besides, Christine did not scream like that. 'Yep,' Erik thought to himself. 'I am finally loosing the remaining fragments of sanity I have left.' However, yet another cry reached his ears and compelled him to go see what it was.

Hesitantly the Phantom dragged himself out of his coffin and slouched to the boat. He really wasn't in the mood but he had to stop the banshee that was calling him before he went crazy. Erik plunged to pole rather lazily into the water, pushing off and gliding towards the other end of his subterranean home. On the other side of the lake, there was a figure, holding a torch. Lazily he continued towards the figure.

* * *

'Is anyone ever going to help me,' the witch thought in despair. But then again, who would ever want to help the fearful Wicked Witch of the West. Then, the faint sound of something splashing in the water caught Elphaba's attention. Slowly, a figure upon a small boat made its way towards her. 'Sweet Oz, finally!' she thought with joy. But she couldn't help but notice something odd about her rescuer. He was clothed head to toe in black, a matching cloak swaying behind him. She didn't find that odd; black was basically the only color she wore (after all, not many colors go well with green). But what intrigued her was the white mask that hid the right side of his face. Sure she had met enough people who were different in Oz, heck, she was probably the most different person in Ozian history, to put it lightly. Yet never before had she met a masked man. But her experiences taught her too much about being labeled from appearances.

"Hi, thanks for coming. I just kinda got stuck here and I think I'm lost."

_'Does this girl even have an inkling of a thought as to whom she is speaking to?'_ Erik wondered. She noticed she didn't speak French either, and her English was a bit different. "Um, sure," he mumbled. As the boat drew close enough for the light of the lantern to light, he almost had to double take when the lantern illuminated her face. He thought that surely he must have been losing his eyesight and his sanity because her skin was not a normal flesh color. Was it just him or was she… _green_? He shook that thought from his head.

"So do you know of any hotels or a place I can stay for the night?" Elphaba was a bit confused with this man. Didn't he recognize her? She was the terrible and feared Wicked Witch of the West! Did he not see her hat and thick black dress? What about her green skin and the broom? But then again, she couldn't help but notice that he was a bit similar to her. He was clad entirely in black, just like her, and the mask certainly set him apart.

Erik thought for a moment. He really didn't know of any inns or hotels in the city and such a strange girl would have quite a hard time trying to fit in. And, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he always did have a soft spot for a damsel in distress.

"I am sorry mademoiselle, but I don't know of any hotels. But, if you like… I could offer you a place to stay." He wasn't expecting her to take him up on the offer. It was just a suggestion, a last minute resort really.

'_Mademoiselle? What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ Elphaba thought. She looked at him for a moment. She didn't exactly trust him. It would be all to easy for him to take advantage of her down here, but she could easily defend herself as well and there was something in his eyes, a certain cloudiness that made him seem broken that led her to trust him. Besides, there was no where for her to go and she had no idea where she was. So far, this was the only option.

"Sounds good enough to me," the witch replied. This caught Erik completely off-guard. Never had he expected anyone to willingly journey to the heart of his lair with him, let alone _spend the night in the home of the Phantom!_ He offered her his hand to step into the boat. He couldn't help but notice how cautiously she leaped in and sat in the very middle as far as she could from the edge, as though she was horrified with the thought of a single drop touching her. Her strange actions only puzzled him more. This girl was becoming increasingly odd. Slowly he began the voyage to the other side.

The light began increasing, illuminating Elphaba's dark eyes. There was something fantastic and captivating about this place, something that astounded her within. Of course, the gloomy conditions suited her perfectly. As the gate that protected the center of the labyrinth rose, the young witch was instantly overwhelmed with the sight that met her eyes. Slowly the candles rose from the depths of the lake, lighting themselves and dazzling her. Then she was greeted with the delicate glow of a thousand candles, giving an enthralling aura. The young witch was amazed when she saw the gigantic organ, so majestic with intricate designs. This place was so extravagant compared to her drab castle. She could easily get used to living down here, except for the water. Ever so cautiously she leapt onto the shore, trying to take in this spectacle.

"Wow, you actually live here?" Elphaba asked in wonder, turning to face her host.

When Erik looked up from tying the boat down he couldn't believe his eyes. He had to blink a few times, wondering if what he saw was real. With the sufficient light of the candles, it was easy to see that she was indeed _green_! He couldn't believe it. Erik stood there with wide eyes and his mouth parted in disbelief, absolutely stupefied. Sure, his deformity was quite different and disturbing enough as it was, but never before had he even heard of someone who was green.

At first the young witch wondered why he looked at her like that. Did she have a huge zit? Was their something in her hair? Or maybe he even thought something nice about her? Then instantly everything clicked. She let out a sight, absolutely sick of having to explain this to every single person she met.

"Oh, of course, I almost forgot. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, and no, I didn't chew grass as a child." Sweet Oz, she was so sick of saying that. And just when they seemed like they shared similar tastes. Somewhere inside her, there was a tiny spark of hope that for once someone would accept her, but of course that was fading fast.

Erik mentally slapped himself. How could he have been so stupid and rude! This fascinatingly different girl was actually willing to spend a night in his company and he had looked at her like the people who gawked at him at the freak show. He felt utterly disgusted with himself. He knew how much it hurt when people started at him in such a way. But it puzzled him why she explained her skin tone as if she expected it. Perhaps he was not the first person to do so.

"Please forgive me mademoiselle. By all means, I did not mean to offend you. It's just that I have never-."

"Yea, never seen a person whose green before. I get that all the time," she continued, finishing his sentence. _'And I've never seen a person who wears a mask before either!'_ Why wasn't she used to this by now?

Erik continued to examine the girl as inconspicuously as possible. Once he had gotten used to the shock of her emerald skin, it was quite easy to see that she was actually very pretty. Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her perfect figure. Even her face, despite the color, was very charming, with enticing, dark green eyes. It was strange but the candlelight even made it appear as though her jade skin radiated a green glow. Intimate thoughts began to possess his mind. He shook his head trying to rid himself of them. '_No! Bad Erik! You just met her for Christ sakes!'_ He looked at her again, but her dark eyes met his. In that moment it was as though some connection formed between them, but it was soon broken as Erik felt as though he could not take this penetrating stare any longer. He decided to change the subject of her skin.

"Here, I'll show you where you can stay," he said as he led her to her room, which was formerly Christine's. … Christine. That very name still made his heart skip a beat. It was so hard for him to finally look at the room he had tried so hard to avoid after she had left. He pulled the curtain aside, feeling his heart give a painful throb as he gazed upon the very place where she had slept. Everything was untouched, left exactly as it had been since she stayed here, with a thin sheet of dust covering the room. "If you like, there are some clothes in the wardrobe that you could borrow. I'll leave you to get settled. Please let me know if there is anything you need."

"Well, now that you speak of it, I am a little hungry. Just show me where the kitchen is and I can make something myself," Elphaba replied.

"No that it quite all right. I'm a bit hungry myself," he lied. He had no desire to eat, but he was not going to let his guest starve. "Do you like chicken?"

"Sure," she replied. With that, the Phantom turned around and left to make dinner. Elphaba glanced around and set her broom down on the bed. The room was indeed quite beautiful and possessed the same charm as the rest of the labyrinth. The swan shaped bed was quite splendid and the red velvet blankets looked very comfortable. But there was some essence about the room that made her uneasy, as if some unsatisfied spirit haunted it. She pushed the thought aside and examined the wardrobe. The dresses she found within it were quite splendid. A few dried rose petals fell on the floor only adding to her uneasiness. Why did this room contain such powerful memory? Who had these dresses belonged to? Unless this man happened to be a crossdresser (she shuddered a bit at the thought), how and why would he acquire such splendid dresses? She looked for a nightgown and found a white one with a matching robe. She set it out on her bed to change into later.

Back in the kitchen, Erik was making dinner, trying to keep his mind on his task, but every now and then it would start to wander, which was dangerous. He nearly chopped his finger off while cutting the salad and the chicken had come too close to burning. But he couldn't help himself. Entering that room into Christine's presence had shaken him deeply, but something else was puzzling him. There was just something about that girl that made him curious. He couldn't help but feel like there was just some sort of connection between them. After all, she did seem to have a fondness for black and she looked quite entranced when she entered. For some reason, she didn't seem to fear him. As for the green skin, it really wasn't that big a deal. It did nothing to affect her features. He only wished he could have been that lucky when it came to abnormalities. At least her skin tone did not affect her beauty. He sighed before carrying the food out to the table he set up on the shore of the lake.

"Dinner is ready," he called. In a moment, his guest emerged from her room. She was breathtaking. Now that her hat was gone he could fully see her visage as her black locks caressed her face. What would those tresses feel like if she were lying in his embrace? Instantly he tried to shake the idea from his head. '_God Erik, get your mind out of the gutter! Gain some self-control!'_ He pulled out her chair for her and she thanked him.

Elphaba had to admit her host was a pretty good cook. Though the meal was simple, with chicken, salad, and bread, it was still good nonetheless. And her host was an interesting man himself. There was a mysterious and dark aura about him that she found enticing. Deep, dark, and gloomy was definitely her style and she liked this place a lot. She couldn't help but notice that he was quite handsome as well. Though the mask that hid half of his face was annoying, the other half was very attractive and his piercing, icy blue eyes were so alluring. He was very well built as well. She liked his tall figure and the way his cloak majestically hung off him. But she couldn't help but miss Fiyero either. Even though she had practically given up all hope of him returning her feelings, she couldn't get rid of the love she had for him.

After taking another bite, all thoughts of Fiyero suddenly vanished as she realized that this man had fed her and given her lodging and she didn't even know his name.

"Excuse me sir, but what is your name?" she asked.

Erik was a bit taken aback by this question. Never before had someone bothered to know what his name was, not even Chris-…. her.

"My name? Oh, it's Erik. You can call me that," he replied.

_'Erik,'_ she thought. _'Different, but still a nice name.'_ "Pleased to meet you Erik. I'm Elphaba," she said, shaking his hand.

'_Elphaba? What kind of name is that?' _Erik still took her hand, once again taken aback that someone was daring enough to shake the hand of the Opera Ghost and treat him like any other man, like he was _human_.

When they had finished dinner, Erik got up and began to clear away the table. Elphaba made a move to help, but he stopped her.

"That is not necessary. I can take care of the dishes."

"But you don't understand. You've already done so much for me. This is the least I can do."

"No, it's all right," Erik replied. "I rarely have company and it's nice to have a guest for once. There is a library in your room that you are welcome to use. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." With that, Elphaba left and went back to her room. However, she quickly fell into a state of boredom. There really wasn't much to do. She had already gone through every single book on the shelves, only to find that every single one was in some strange and foreign language. She couldn't even read her spellbook because it was back in her castle. Eventually, Elphaba decided to attempt some doodles, but that became old too soon. With a defeated sigh, she checked to make sure that the curtain completely covered the entrance to her room before changing into the soft nightgown. Then she laid in bed, losing track of how long she had stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to find her.

* * *

Erik decided that since his guest might be asleep, he would avoid composing tonight for her sake. He soon realized that for once he actually had a free night. It was strange not having anything to do. Resisting the organ's temptations, he retired to his room, trying to find something to do. The hours wore on uneventfully. He looked through some of the books in his room, but decided that he either wasn't in the mood for a certain novel or he had read it too many times. He pulled out some paper and a pencil and began absentmindedly drawing. Erik had been drawing for at least two hours before he realized that what he had somewhat intended to be a portrait of Christine looked an awful lot like Elphaba. He put the sketch aside, wondering exactly why she continued to plague his thoughts. _'Get a grip Erik! You just met her! She isn't going to fall for you no matter how much you want her too!"_

"But I don't want her," he argued with himself. "Like you said, I just met her."

_'Then how come you admit to yourself that she is beautiful? How come you let your mind wander to seductive thoughts?'_

"And how come you just told me to get her out of my head and now you are telling me that I like her?"

That seemed to shut up the demon within. But no matter how much he didn't want to admit, there was something about that girl that intrigued him. Checking to make sure that all was silent, he crept out of his room, across the lair, to where Elphaba slept. While scolding himself, he carefully pulled the curtain aside, just enough so that he could peek in. She lay on the swan bed clothed in a white cotton nightgown with the covers swaddled around her. Yep, even though he tried to hide it, she was definitely beautiful. Her black tresses were spread around her, framing her emerald face. A small smile played at her lips, making her look adorable. She looked so incredibly peaceful, just like the one who had previously slept in that spot.

Erik slowly let the curtain fall back into place. He was definitely falling for her, but he chided himself for it as well. He knew that one way or another he had to rid himself of these feelings before everything happened again. Hadn't he learned enough about what happens when someone like him falls in love? Why would Elphaba be any different from Christine? Erik crept back to his room and decided that for once he might as well try to sleep, while conflicting visions of the ingenue and the witch danced in his head.


	2. I have a feeling I'm not in Oz anymore

**(A/N) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS! Just incase anyone is wondering, I pulled Elphaba out of Oz after the whole Defying Gravity thing and after Nessa becomes the Wicked Witch of the East, but before Fiyero leaves Glinda for her. I admit that this isn't going to be the best chapter, but it is somewhat necessary. Also, for anyone who isn't familiar with some of the things I mention about Elphie, there is a Teen Titans fanfic I came across that put Teen Titans characters in Wicked and it had been my lifeline for this story. It's in my favorite's list and its called Wicked. **

_2. I Have a Feeling I'm Not in Oz Anymore_

The sweet melody of a music box awoke Elphaba the next morning. She looked at the nightstand beside her where a barrel organ with a monkey sat, slowly moving the cymbals in its hands. However, the sight of the monkey reminded her of Chisttery, of home. Thought it was nice not having to battle the wizard, deal with Glinda, and listen to every single living thing shriek as she flew by, she was a little homesick and curious as to exactly how far from Oz she was.

Some delicious smells were drifting into her room. Erik must have made breakfast. She couldn't help but feel like a burden. Elphaba was more of a do-it-yourself kind of person, not someone who let other people take care of her. It was hard to believe that someone she had just met was going out of his way to care for her. What if he was just trying to sweet talk her and then jump her when he got the chance? But then again, she would just hex him into oblivion if he even thought about it.

The witch pushed the covers aside and climbed out of bed. She went to the wardrobe, pulling out her usual black dress. She turned her attention to the vanity where her hat was, but she noticed the beautiful ivory brush sitting beside it. Elphaba wasn't exactly someone who cared that much about her appearance. Then again, she wasn't around someone else who actually treated her with some respect very often either. _'What the heck? Might as well.'_ She ran the brush through her hair a few times before placing her black hat on her head and meeting Erik for breakfast.

* * *

Erik had tossed and turned all night while his dreams wavered between Elphaba and Christine. After waking up numerous times shaken from these visions, he gave up all hopes of sleep. In the early hours of the morning he laid in his coffin, staring at the ceiling while his mind was engaged in deep meditation. Too many times he had snapped out of a fitful, light sleep, from a dream in which he was entwining in a passionate embrace with someone, but the woman beneath him kept changing from the angel to the enchantress. It was driving him to the edge of his sanity.

The clock struck 8. Exactly how long had he been lying awake? It was pointless to lay there any longer. He got up and decided to make breakfast.

* * *

Elphie was quite impressed by the breakfast that was laid out before her. Erik had put some fruit spread, a tall pitcher of orange juice, and a stack of freshly made, thin pancakes out on the table. Her mouth began to water. Just then, Erik appeared, smoothly stepping out of the shadows, his figure radiating power and commanding respect. The witch felt her green cheeks grow warm. Somewhere within she subconsciously realized that this dark charmer was beginning to work his magic on her.

"Wow, this looks great," Elphie said, complimenting the feast before her.

Erik looked up at her and instantly every vision of last night flashed before his eyes. He really did need to get some self-control. Quickly he pushed these thoughts from his head and tried to regain his elegant composure.

"Thank you. Please help yourself," he replied before sitting down and digging in.

Though it was a good meal, Elphaba felt a bit sick. She was almost afraid to find out exactly how bad the damage was from that spell and how far she was from home. But it was something she had to do nonetheless.

"Erik?"

The Phantom put his fork down for a second and looked into her soul with his penetrating eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm just wondering, exactly where are we?"

"In the catacombs of the Opera Populaire." However, from the look on her face, she obviously didn't have a clue where she was. "In Paris, France.'

_'Paris, France? Where the hell am I?'_ Elphaba panicked a little. She was not someone who got scared easily, but this was different. She had never heard anything about a place called Paris, France. How far away from home had she traveled?

"Do you know how far away I am from the Emerald City?"

Erik thought for a moment. In all his travels through the world he had never even heard of a place called the Emerald City. "What did you say?"

"You know, the Emerald City in the Land of Oz. I live near there." It was beginning to worry about her that he had never heard of such a famous city.

"No I don't. I didn't even know a place called Oz existed."

Elphaba felt her heart sink. For once in her life, she was actually a bit panicky and a little scared. The situation she had gotten herself in was virtually irreversible. She was stuck in a place, possibly a different world, completely different from Oz, with a different language culture, everything. She felt utterly alone.

Erik noticed this sudden change in her attitude. He wondered exactly how far she was from home and how on earth she had succeeded in coming her. It looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Erik, I have no idea how long I'm going to be here in Paris, France, but just help me find a place to stay and you won't have to worry about be any more."

"Why? Do you not like it here?" He didn't want her to leave, not when he found someone who respected him. But he also realized he couldn't keep her forever either, even if he wanted her to stay.

"No, it isn't that at all. It's just that I've been enough of a burden already. I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to take care of me forever." Though she tried to make her words sound confident, in her heart, she did not want to leave. She was scared of this new place and Erik was the only friend she had at the moment.

The Phantom had to admit, he admired the girl's bravery and ambition, but there was no way she would survive, much less be happy in Pairs. He had always gotten enough odd stares due to his mask; he could only imaging how much worse it would be for a green girl to walk those streets. Besides, it looked like she did not know a single word in French. "Elphaba, believe me, you are no burden. It can be very lonesome down here and it is nice to have company. Though the choice is up to you, I would not mind it if you stayed here."

"Do you really mean that? You wouldn't mind if I stayed until I could get this mess fixed?"

"Yes."

Instantly joy flooded her heart. At least she had a place to stay until she managed to find a way back home, and who better to stay with than this tall, dark, and handsome mystery man? Before she could stop herself, she ran over and hugged Erik, relieved by his offer.

"Thank you," she said. However, they did not remain in an embrace for long. Elphaba soon came to her senses and realized exactly what she had done. She released him, looked for a brief moment with a crimson blush appearing on her face, and retreated to her room.

Erik remained rooted to his chair in a complete state of shock, still trying to comprehend exactly what had just happened. _Elphaba had willingly hugged him!_ He dwelled on this thought for a second before the demon inside him reminded himself of the pain and sorrows of love.

_'Erik snap out of it already! Just because she was too happy for her own good and you got lucky does not mean that she cares about you.'_

Despite the voice, he could not rid himself of the light, airy feeling that her brief embrace had given him.

**Also check my profile for any update info on this story. Please R & R!**


	3. A Whole New World

**Thanks again to my reviewers! Okay, though this chapter is mainly some really cute fluff, I put I did this because I didn't want to rush Erik and Elphie into a really intimate relationship right away (since they practically just met last chapter) and I wanted to show some development of this relationship. Please forgive me for the song part because I'm in a play right now and I'm Jasmine in Aladdin so this is the only song I have be hearing for at least a month and I thought that this was just adorable so here is chapter 3.**

**Also I realized I forgot this before: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked or Phantom, though I really really really really wish I did.**

_3. A Whole New World_

Elphaba was enjoying the few months she had spent with Erik in his subterranean haven. He had been nothing but kind to her, keeping her well fed, giving her use of the wardrobe in what was now her room and making her very comfortable in this strange new place called Paris, France. She had been enjoying his company as well, but she couldn't help but notice how shady he could be. He spoke very little about himself and it was rare for him to give even the tiniest smile, not to mention she never saw him without the mask. Even with his introverted manner, she couldn't help but notice that there was a certain mysterious charm to him that was slowly working on her.She was certainly enjoying the time she spent with him, but there was one thing that was eating away at her.

As much as the lair's dark and gloomy atmosphere suited her, Elphaba dearly missed fresh air and the exhilarating sensation of the wind in her hair on a broomstick ride. She decided that sooner or later she had to confront Erik about this.

A captivating sound echoed throughout the lair, shaking the cavern walls slightly as well as the witch's thoughts. Erik was playing the organ again, maybe even composing. Ever so carefully, she crept over to the majestic instrument, being very cautious not to rouse Erik from his trance. Yet something else happened that made her breath catch in her throat; he was singing. It was hard to believe that the ethereal sound she heard was coming from him. It couldn't be human; it was far too beautiful, too powerful.

_"Past the point of no return,_

_the final threshold…"_

She succumbed to him very quickly, letting the strange harmony of the chords overpower her. Reluctantly, he finished the song and it took the witch a few seconds to snap out of the spell he had put her under. He turned around to face her, almost looking a bit flustered that she had caught him in a musical trance.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"It's just… I was wondering if there was anywhere I could go to get some fresh air."

Erik knew he should have thought of that sooner, not everyone could live his or her lives in a cavern forever like he could. "Follow me."

Elphaba made a quick dash back to her room, secretly pulling her broom out and hiding it in her cape before following Erik. He led her through a series of dizzying passageways. It surprised her how he was able to find his way with little or no light. She felt them climbing upward until he pushed open a trap door, leading to the roof of the opera house. The witch took a look at the sky. There was no moon tonight and it was very cloudy, excellent flying conditions. She pulled out her broom ready to take off.

Erik was a little skeptical when she pulled out the broom. She wasn't actually going to ride it… _was she_? How come he hadn't noticed that he had been housing a witch earlier? She certainly had done little to prove it, but then again he should have noticed her clothing. He felt stupid for overlooking such obvious details.

Elphaba felt like eyes were uncomfortably watching her. She turned around, noticing that Erik was giving her some very peculiar looks. She should have known that his kindness wouldn't have lasted long after he discovered her identity.

"Go ahead, go running and screaming away for your life like everyone else," she sighed. Why had she expected Erik to be any different?

For a moment, Erik actually considered her invitation. The Punjab lasso would be nothing against the powers of a witch. Then again, why hadn't she cursed him any sooner?

"Look Erik, I'm not going to curse you or anything. In fact, if it makes you feel any better, I don't even have the faintest idea where my spell book is. Go ahead and call the witch-hunters if you want. They won't find the Wicked Witch of the West defenseless every day!" She practically laughed.

For a moment the Phantom thought that the witch had lost her sanity. But it did make some sense; perhaps if she did have her book, he would be nothing but dust by now. But he couldn't help but feel like she wasn't as wicked as her title claimed.

It must mean something that he hadn't run away yet. She wondered if it was really worth it, if he would go if she asked…

"Do you… would you like to come with me?" she asked hesitantly.

Erik was a bit taken aback. Was she asking him to do what he thought she was?

"What?"

"Ya know, go flying. It's really a lot of fun."

The Phantom was still a bit hesitant to take up the offer.

"Do you trust me?" she asked

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" she said, holding out her hand. (**a/n Sorry guys, couldn't resist! Too much Aladdin lately!**)

"Fine," he said, taking her hand. He climbed on behind her.

"Hold on tight. This thing is fast." Erik loosely put his arms around her, underestimating her warning and frankly, a little shy to do so to a girl that was quickly growing on him. Instantly they shot into the sky almost vertically. Erik frantically increased his grip around her waist, holding onto her for his life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Erik cried. For once in his life, he was actually terrified.

Elphaba giggled at his reaction and felt a scarlet blush creeping onto her cheeks as he held on very tight to her. "WHOOOOHOOOO!" she cheered, feeling an exciting exhilaration racing through her now that she was finally back in the skies. It was like she was back home, with the wind streaming through her hair. But this time was different. _'Just you and I defying gravity.'_ For the first time she wasn't flying solo.

**(a/n These aren't really their thoughts or words, just… stuff. Elphie's stuff isregular and Erik's are in (). I had to switch them with the opposite gender because Aladdin's stuff definitely suits Elphaba more and vice versa for Erik.)**

_I can show you the world;_

_shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me Erik, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes;_

_take you wonder by wonder,_

_over sideways and under_

_on a flying broomstick ride!_

_A whole new world:_

_a new phantastic point of view! _**(yes I spelled phantastic that way for a reason)**

_No one to tell us no_

_or where to go_

_or say we're only dreaming…_

Gradually, Erik was beginning to adapt to this fabulous place in the heavens. Up here, there were no cruel people, just stars and clouds. He felt so free. If only he had the same capabilities of such release, he would have stopped secluding himself underground years ago.

_(A whole new world:_

_a dazzling place I never knew!_

_But when I'm way up here_

_it's crystal clear_

_that now I'm in a whole new world with you!)_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you! _

_(Unbelievable sights!_

_Indescribable feeling;_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_through an endless diamond sky…)_

They soared like a rocket through the dark cloudy night, soaring to dizzying heights before diving dangerously close to the ground. For once in their lives, Erik and Elphie were actually enjoying themselves. Erik actually found himself smiling, even chucking as they rocketed through the sky, enjoying the feel of Elphaba in his arms, even though it was more like him clinging to her so that he didn't fall. Elphie laughed like she hadn't in a long time, leaning slightly back into his arms when they were fairly level in the air. Even the first time she felt the joy of defying gravity, it had been nothing quite like flying with a friend, especially someone like Erik. It was an unparalleled joy.

_(A whole new world!) Don't you dare close your eyes!_

_(A hundred thousand things to see!) Hold your breath it gets better_

_(I'm like a shooting star;_

_I've come so far;_

_I can't go back to where I used to be!)_

_(Every turn a surprise!) A whole new world!_

_(Every moment red-letter!) With new horizons to pursue!_

_**Both: **I'll chase them anywhere._

_There's time to spare._

_Let me share this whole new world with you._

_A whole new world!_

_(A whole new world!)_

_That's where we'll be._

_(That's where we'll be.)_

_A thrilling chase…_

_(A wondrous place…)_

_**Both:** For you and me._

Elphaba reluctantly steered the way back to the rooftop. She could not tell exactly what time it was, but from the position of the stars, she could tell that it was getting very late. She had completely lost track of how long they had been up there. It was a shame that this world of freedom that they had created had to disappear so soon. She landed carefully, trying to make it easy for Erik. It was always difficult to find your footing after your first broomstick ride. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Erik felt his knees begin to shake and he stumbled. He was not embarrassed that had somewhat destroyed his image of power and grace, but instead, he started to laugh. As strange as it may seem, those moments that they had spent together in the heavens had released him from his usual stiff and distant manner, making him a bit more lighthearted and enjoyable.

"Sorry," Elphie giggled, helping him to his feet. "I know that the first time back on the ground is always a little shaky."

Erik took her hand but it took them a few moments to realize that he had still been holding it after he had gotten up. Thankful that the mask hid most of the crimson he felt rushing to his face, he led her back down into the depths of his lair. It was funny, but for once, Erik did not want to return to his subterranean home, especially after he had felt so free in the skies. He walked with her to her room, stopping a few feet away from the curtain.

"Good night Elphaba," he said in a gentle voice.

"Night Erik," she said before disappearing behind the black veil. Making sure that he was gone, she quickly changed into a nightgown, flopping down onto the bed with a relieved sigh. It was amazing that something as simple as a flight with a particular companion had put her in such a good mood. She felt very spunky and light, almost like she wanted to cover herself in pink. Then again, the very idea of pink snapped her out of her girlish mood. _'Get a grip Elphaba! Be careful or else you are gonna end up like Glinda!'_ She shuddered at the thought. _"Uuugh, pink!'_ Despite her fears of pink, she pulled the covers up, falling asleep with a smile playing about her lips and sweet dreams dancing in her mind.

This new feeling of joy was so distant to Erik. It felt so light and careless and he was beginning to like it. Now that he knew what he was missing, he never wanted to be denied the exhilarating freedom of flight. Pulling off his shirt, he laid down in his coffin, marveling the events of moments ago. She had let him touch her, put her arms around her, hold her hand. For now, he actually felt tired. Erik closed his eyes, letting sleep and dreams find him tonight. Slowly, the visions became more vivid and the velvety interior of the coffin was beginning to caress his bare back like Elphaba's touch.

"Oh Elphaba," he moaned, smiling contently in his sleep. Tonight, dreams would not be so torturing after all.

**I know that this chapter was incredibly fluffy but like I said before, I wanted to show development in their relation ship and spread stuff out. I thought that this scenario was pretty cute, but you tell me what you thought! Like I said before, I'm always open for suggestions. Also I know that Elphie and Erik may have been a little too happy but I wanted to do light stuff because this is going to get serious. Sorry if they were OOC. Erik WILL get darker, I promise! And about the Aladdin thing. Like i said before, i'm in a production of Aladdin as Jasmine (WHICH I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT) and i've heard this song so many times that it inspired me for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!1**


	4. Confessions

**This chapter should please you guys because this is when the fun stuff begins.**

_4. Confessions_

It had seemed as though this peaceful existence between witch and phantom could go on forever, yet something was nagging at Elphaba. As much as Erik had opened up to her in the many months she had spent with him by sharing his music, she could not remember a single moment when he did not have his mask on. It hurt her. She had given him her trust and she though that she had his, but the stupid piece of porcelain seemed to get in the way. Though it was something she tried to hide, she was growing increasingly fond of Erik. His genteel and mysterious manner had charmed her and his appearance alone was quite enticing. She liked it when his hair hung lazily over his face, sometimes falling over his intriguing eyes. She liked how he gracefully filled his tall frame, and, as much as she was embarrassed to admit, how his shirt sometimes revealed his smooth, muscular torso. Every now and then her heart would play a trick on her mind and tease it at night with sensual and intimate dreams. Dreams of Fiyero were fading fast.

But at one point, all resistance broke, and she could no longer take the white barrier any longer. After all, if he was so handsome, why did he have to hide part of it anyway?

One night, after dinner, Erik and Elphie sat at the organ, listening to Erik play some songs from _Don Juan_. Elphaba enjoyed the powerful music that overpowered her senses. But as she looked at him, she frowned, once again feeling left out as she looked at the stupid white mask.

"Hey Erik?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Why do you wear that mask?"

Instantly slight panic flooded Erik. He knew he could not go on forever without her asking about the mask, but why did it have to be when she had really begun to trust him, to treat him like another person? Though he never expected her to return the blossoming affection he felt for her, he had hoped that he could at least have a friend. But it would be all over if she saw the monster behind the mask.

"No reason," he replied hastily.

"Well than take it off. I hate to be frank, but it's getting on my nerves."

"No, I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No I can't."

Elphaba was beginning to get agitated. "Erik, take the mask off."

"I can't Elphaba!"

"It can't be that bad! Take the damn mask off!"

"Yes it can! Leave me alone!"

"TAKE IT OFF, DAMN IT!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT! I CAN'T!" With that, Erik stormed off into a passage. Elphaba was too proud to surrender to his stubbornness. She followed him, occasionally tripping over loose stones. Up they climbed until they reached the roof of the ruined opera house. The witch looked up, awed by the stunning spectacle of a thousand stars dotting the sky. She turned her gaze to the shadowy figure at the edge of the roof, looking out in silent meditation.

"Erik, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

There was a brief silence before she heard him murmur "It's okay. Being upset isn't anything new to me."

She felt extremely guilty. Why did it seem like he was used to being hurt? Then again, it was something she was fairly used to as well. Elphaba made a move to put her hand on his shoulder, but she had barely touched him when he swiftly turner around. His icy eyes, eyes that seemed to hold all the sadness of the world (**A/N sorry I love that line. Couldn't help it.**) bore into her soul. There was something within him that was tearing him apart, some dark secret that tortured his spirit.

"Please talk to me Erik. Please explain what's wrong."

In a brief moment, the burden of his heart was momentarily lifted. There was someone who wanted to share that pain, someone who was willing to listen.

"Do you know what it is like to be so different from everyone else that you are considered inferior to society? Do you know what it is like for everyone to fear you just because of how you look? Have you ever loved someone so much that you would give anything for them but never received their love in return?"

He took a deep sigh before continuing. "I've… I've never known compassion. My mother hated me and sold me to a freak show. When I was older, a chorus girl from the opera house helped me escape and brought me to where I currently live. For so long I lived in solitude, collecting money from the managers and occasionally scaring the actors, until the day that everything changed." He paused for a moment. All of the wounds of his soul were torn open again, yet it was strangely relieving to share his past with Elphaba. "A young girl, by the name of Christine Daae, came here after her father died. I heard her pray to her father for an Angel of Music. I was absolutely captivated by her and I fell deeply in love with her. I became her angel, awakening her talent as a singer and helping her voice soar. She became my world, my one light in my dark solitude. She put all of her heart and trust into me, but things did not remain that way. She quickly rose to the top, astonishing the audience with her voice. I revealed myself to her, bringing her to my lair, but all of my hopes and dreams vanished after she saw what lies beneath this mask. In addition, a young, handsome Viscount, her childhood sweetheart, came along, sweeping her off her feet and it no time, they were engaged. I tried everything to stop it, but it was all in vain. I had killed for her, taken her down with me, almost making her my bride. But with one kiss I realized that I could not keep her here and I let her go with her lover, leaving me to return to an even more painful life alone." He paused, remembering all of the cruel but distant memories before he continued. But why did he feel like the enchantress was gradually releasing the pain he associated with them?" Elphaba, you are the first person ever to actually treat me with kindness, to treat me like I'm human."

Elphaba was absolutely awed with his words. She couldn't believe it. He knew what it was like to be hated, to feel unwanted, _just like her!_ Though her father had never been harsh enough to put her in a freak show, he had made his distaste for her quite clear. She made a move to comfort him, to let him know that he was not alone. But again he pulled away.

"Please, I don't want your pity. I only told you that because you wanted me to."

"Erik you don't understand. I don't pity you. I know what all of that feels like."

"What do you mean? How could you possibly know?"

"I never knew my mother. All I have from her is a little green bottle. But my father hated me. The only reason he sent me to school was so I could take care of my sister, Nessa. Everyone at school hated me, except for Glinda, but we don't really talk anymore." She paused, a bit saddened that her and her only friend had drifted apart. "I just wish I could have been given the chance to prove myself, but everything fell apart. I was foolish back then, thinking that perhaps I could actually amount to something. At school, the headmistress told me that one day I might be able to meet the wizard. I was so excited. I thought that if I could prove myself to the wizard, then maybe I could be his partner and perhaps people would respect me and see past the green, but none of it worked. The wizard is a fraud, cruelly capturing the animals and putting them in cages and no one else seems to realize that it's wrong, nor do they believe me. And because I'm the only one who is smart enough to stand up against him, they hate me and try to get rid of me. I know how cruel love can be too. There was this boy at school named Fiyero. I thought that perhaps he would have been different, but it doesn't matter anymore. He would have never accepted me and the last thing I heard was that him and Glinda were engaged. So yea Erik, I do know what it is like."

Erik found himself speechless. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that there was someone so incredibly beautiful who knew what it was like to be misunderstood, to be _different_. He felt his affections for her growing, knowing that such a magnificent person had experienced the world's cruelties as well.

"You know, we really aren't that different," Elphaba commented, a smile playing about her lips. "But why did they treat you like that Erik? Please, can I see your face?"

She had asked so innocently it that almost killed him. How was he going to deny that dark eyed beauty? But he was scared that she would run, or even worse, die of fright.

"Fine, but please promise me that you won't run away." She nodded and hesitantly, Erik lowered the mask. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction and braced himself for a scream.

Elphaba gasped, not so much from the deformity, but because she realized something. _'So this is why people treated him so badly, just like they did to me.'_ Yet she only wished she could have been as lucky as Erik. At least his abnormality only covered a small portion of him and it could be hidden, unlike hers. Gently she reached out, curiously tracing the twisted skin of his face with her fingertips.

Erik heard her gasp and felt his heart sink. He knew it was coming, but it still hurt. But then he felt something feather soft gently stroking his face. He opened his eyes, finding that Elphaba was the one melting the ice of his heart with her sweet touch.

"You know, I only wish I could be as lucky as you," she said.

"How can you call this-" Erik started. She instantly silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"At least it isn't all over your body. You can hide it with your mask. I'm not fortunate enough to do so."

Erik was shocked. She said he was _lucky_ to have this monstrosity. "Elphaba if either of us are lucky, its you. At least your skin doesn't effect your beauty!"

The witch froze. Had she heard correctly? _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_ It couldn't be. How on earth could _she_ possibly be beautiful?

The Phantom had not realized exactly what he had said until he saw her eyes grow wide. He cursed to himself. That wasn't supposed to come out! He had been so careful to hide his affections; why did they have to reveal themselves now?

"Did you just say that I was beautiful?" Elphaba asked with disbelief.

For once Erik was caught off his guard. He had no idea what to do. His eyes searched hers for answers in vain. He had to do something, say something quick, but Elphaba was the one who provided the answer.

With her heart pounding furiously, she leaned forward, capturing Erik's mouth in a kiss. The Phantom froze, completely stunned by this sudden display of affection. He felt a strange sensation taking over his senses, as if this very kiss was bringing him to life. It was so different from any previous experience. There was actually love, pure sweet love in this kiss; he could feel it coursing through his body. Very carefully, his trembling arms enclosed her. Elphaba wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him and tangling her fingers in his hair. She parted her lips, allowing him access to her mouth. Erik took the invitation, being ever so gentle, scarred that he would be too abrupt and she would pull away, shattering this sweet moment of redemption. The witch moaned, enjoying this close contact, submerged in this pleasant sensation.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, they pulled away and instantly their eyes locked in a deep, penetrating stare. A thousand thoughts raced through Erik's mind as he still tried to comprehend what had just happened. For no reason, panic began to consume him. He needed to get away, to think, to decide if he should risk another blow to his heart. Forgetting about Elphaba, he turned around abruptly, withdrawing to the haven of his room, leaving a dazed witch behind.

Elphaba remained fixed to where she stood, the sensation of his lips still on her own. She had shocked herself that she actually had enough courage to kiss someone. Then again, it wasn't just anyone, it was Erik. There were scars in his soul that she feared would never go away, scars worse than hers. She needed to prove to him that she knew what it was like to be different and help him heal. But was she that girl, the one to free him? The kiss had made her realize something. _She really loved him._ Fiyero was completely gone. The Phantom of the Opera was all she wanted, all she needed. She wanted him to open up to her, to give her the compassion she sought after, to give her love. But did he love her? He had said that she was beautiful and succumbed to her kiss, but did that really mean that he felt the same? They needed to talk. Elphaba left the roof, finding her way back to the labyrinth. She reached Erik's room and knocked on the door.

"Erik?" she asked. "Erik please come out. I need to talk to you."

The Opera Ghost heard her faint knocks. He couldn't talk, not now when there was an unavoidable danger that he would have to reveal his feelings to the very person he loved. As much as he wanted to answer her, to confess, silence would have to be his reply until the war between mind and heart was won.

Elphaba put her ear to the door, listening for any sound, but she heard nothing. It was quite clear that he was in one of those moods where he was going to seclude himself for now. She knocked again in vain, but gave up on the useless attempts to get him to answer. A defeated witch returned to her room, letting horrid thoughts of his rejection assault her mind. She changed into a rather showy black nightgown before lying down, knowing that with her troubled mind, sleep would not find her tonight.

* * *

Erik sighed after the knocking ceased and Elphaba's footsteps faded away. He had just been very cruel to her and he knew it. It troubled him to know that he had probably just given her the impression that he did not love her, which was certainly not the case. How could he have done something so foolish. She had just kissed him, kissed HIM for Christ sakes, him, the distorted, loathing beast that he was, and furthermore, _she did it without the mask!_ And what did he do? Let his foolish cowardice get the best of him and make him run off. The stupidity he had shown in that decision was making him sick. He had to resolve this, to fix this terrible mess before he lost his last chance to win love's sweet redemption.

**OOOoooooo. Will Erik get his girl? Don't worry because chapter 5 is almost completed and should be up very soon. Please review and tell me what you thought OR I SHALL SEND ERIK AND/OR ELPHABA AFTER YOU! Punjab lasso or curses, your choice lol.**


	5. Love's Sweet Redemption

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Incase you haven't noticed, Elphaba is the one who tends to make the first move. I made it this way because I interpreted her as a I'm-not-going-to-take-any-crap-from-anyone, - do-it-yourself kind of different person where as I see Erik as a leave-me-alone-in-my-shadow-before-I-Punjab-you kind different guy. So naturally, even though Elphie likes the dark and gloomy stuff, she's the one who's a bit more open and care free. Sorry if she seems a bit OOC. Also, I made Erik really dynamic. He can go from dark angsty mood to really emotional sensitive guy. So ya that's just my interpretation of them.**

**About this chapter: I'm not sure if this chapter deserves an M rating or not but for those of you who have no stomach for… certain stuff, I'm just warning you right now. If you can't handle the content, skip ahead to the next chapter because u will probably need to read that in order to understand the beginning of chapter 7. As for those of you who can handle this, I think that you will enjoy this scene. **

Again, I do not own Wicked or Phantom.

_5. Love's Sweet Redemption_

Elphaba had lost track of how long she had been lying wide-awake. The persisting worry that Erik did not love her was taunting her endlessly. She couldn't help but feel broken and used. She had practically given him her heart and soul and he turned around and ran off. Was it something she did?

As if guilt wasn't bad enough, there was something far worse that was torturing her as well. Not only had the kiss brought them beyond the point of no return, but it had fully awaken a deep, dark, seductive need within her. Her body, soul, and entire being were aching for the slightest touch or caress from him. It was a need so dark and primitive that Elphaba doubted that her sanity would still be there in the morning if he did not save her tonight.

Something stirred outside her room. The witch braced herself, ready to hex anything that came within ten feet of her. The curtain was pulled aside. Elphaba could have cried out loud with relief. As if her prayers had been answered, the Angel of Music had answered her heart's call. But instead of possibly relieving her aching soul, it only intensified her need, making it far more desperate. Erik had entered her room bare-chested, a robe barely covering his enticing figure with the mask replaced. Her eyes swept over him, taking in the splendid sight of his tall body with long legs, strong, muscular arms, and a sculpted, alluring torso. The longer her dark eyes gazed upon him, the more this unbearable ache increased.

Erik's mind instantly centered on one thought as he pulled the veil aside. She looked so perfect, so beautiful, yet so irresistibly tempting lying there. The black nightgown barely covered her shoulders, revealing long and graceful jade arms. The nightdress dipped low, revealing a bit of cleavage. Oh how he wanted to join her there, to prove his perpetual love to her in the greatest display that lovers could ever show. There was a small empty space beside her, like this perfect picture was not yet finished and was begging him to fill it, to complete it. How he wanted to do so, but he had to restrain himself. He had made a promise that he would never hurt or take advantage of any woman and Elphaba, by far, was certainly no exception.

Very slowly, Elphaba rose from her bed, wondering if she should try to fill up the gap from earlier. Erik's own desires intensified as she climbed out of bed, letting a bit of the black silk catch above her green thigh. As she stood before him, he noticed that the little nightdress she was wearing only came down to her knees. She looked so stunning before him, with the black elaborating the splendor of her dark eyes and the candlelight shimmering off of her brilliant jade skin.

"Oh Elphaba," he breathed so silently that it was inaudible to her.

She approached him, standing before him in all of her emerald beauty. It was very hard to restrain herself while being this close to his half-naked body. She could almost feel his warmth, wishing that she were wrapped up in his gentle embrace.

"Erik, listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I-" she began

She didn't need to say anymore. He did not want, nor need her unnecessary apologies. It was not by any means her fault. In a flash, he pulled her to him, kissing her slowly and sensually, trying to answer his own questions, to find out if this love was for real. He buried his fingers in her luscious black tresses, licking her lips, his tongue begging for entrance. Instantly she succumbed to his kiss, parting her lips, letting their tongues dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him, finding that his need was a strong and desperate as her own. They were so close that she felt his heart beating rapidly against her own. Gradually the kiss became more frantic and passionate. With curiosity, she pressed harder, gently moving against him. Erik tore away from the kiss, needing a moment to gasp for air from the extreme pain and pleasure she made him feel. His eyes infiltrated hers, trying to find answers within them to determine if she felt the same way he did. In their dark depths, he found intense desires and an almost mischievous gleam. She certainly was a fascinating enchantress, putting him under her seductive spell. He kissed her lightly, as if he was sealing his promise of undying love to her.

"Elphaba, I love you," he breathed huskily, before kissing her again.

There was no doubt in her mind that his words were true. "I love you," she echoed before his mouth met hers.

There was no going back now, not after they had waited a lifetime to find someone who would love them for who they were. The point of no return was very close and neither had any objections in crossing it. The passion and desire were rising rapidly. Kisses became more feverish. Elphaba let her hands wander about Erik's torso, rubbing her palms over the firm ripple of his sculpted chest, then sliding them up to his shoulder and pushing the robe to the floor. Erik pulled away, looking questioningly into her eyes that were intense with need. Was this really what she wanted?

Elphaba caught on to his doubts. She knew that his past had taught him that the world was incapable of showing him love. She, however, was certainly not like the rest of the world. Reassuringly, she nodded before removing the mask and lightly kissing his marred flesh. She heard his breath waver and felt him lean in towards her kiss. Sweet Oz did she love him, and tonight she would make it quite clear.

Elphie took his hands in her own, leading him to the bed and hesitantly, the Phantom followed. She laid down, maintaining her grip on him and pulling him down with her. Erik felt his blood coursing through his veins, half of him overjoyed, yet half of him terrified. For the first time in his life, someone truly loved him for who he was and was clearly ready to go all the way to prove it, but what was she expecting? He had never even come close to any situation like this before in his life. Sure he knew what happened under the sheets when a man and woman made love, but never in his wildest dreams did he believe that it would ever happen to him. He wanted to prove his undying love to her, but he was scared to do so. What if he did something to turn her away? He would not be able to live with himself if he did.

They had settled very comfortably on the bed. Elphaba took his hand, guiding it between their bodies to the black ribbons on her nightgown, silently asking him to release her from the prison of her clothes. He looked away, afraid to meet her inquisitive gaze, afraid to tell her that this moment he had waited a lifetime for was the very thing he feared.

Again the witch was confused by his actions. Was he about to run and hide again? He couldn't, not now when she was so close to finally purging herself of the demons that were eating away at her soul. "Erik?" she asked.

He turned when she called his name, instantly met with her intense yet innocent eyes. He couldn't lie to her; he needed to tell her now before she misunderstood.

"Elphaba I did not… I have never…This is the closest I've ever come to…" He sighed before turning away from her, ashamed of the truth. "I have never known the joys of the flesh." At last the secret was revealed.

The enchantress felt her heart bleed for him. The dejected look on his face was heartbreaking to see. She reached up, making him look at her while caressing the deformed side of his face. _"We can learn of them together," _she whispered as her eyes shimmered with trust.

In that instant, all of the fervor and longing that had momentarily vanished reappeared in Erik's eyes. Her words restored him with the courage to go on, knowing that he would not be alone in this whole new world they were about to enter.

With meticulous care, Erik undid the delicate ties of the black silk nightdress while Elphaba waited with great anticipation. The last ribbon was pulled, and Erik slowly slid it off, leaving her completely exposed beneath him. His heart jumped to his throat as his eyes swept over her bewitching figure, taking in the sight of her breathtaking green flesh, radiant with an emerald glow. In his dreams she had been very attractive, but reality was nothing compared to the blurred images at night. God Almighty she was beautiful. How one earth had he ever let her resplendent color blind him for even a moment? His eyes returned to her face, where a crimson blush had enveloped her green cheeks. She was so captivating lying there that he could not help but kiss her again, trying to convey all of his adoration for her through it. He felt her hands at his pants, undoing the buckles. Erik tore them off, throwing them aside.

Careful not to crush her, Erik's body came to rest over hers. Instantly, he was overwhelmed by how incredibly soft she was, how bare flesh against bare flesh was an unparalleled sensation in and of itself. "Elphaba," he breathed, completely awed. He held her close to him, assaulting her lips and tangling his hands in her hair. She was so warm and willing beneath him. Instantly, Elphaba moaned deep and long, absolutely undone with rapture from his fiery kiss and smooth body resting over hers. Erik released her mouth and began kissing her neck, slowly moving down to her chest, tasting her sweet flesh and showering her entirely with tantalizing kisses and lingering caresses from head to toe. He wanted to cherish this moment that he had waited a lifetime for and seduction could not be rushed. Elphaba groaned out as his lips and fingers explored her body. This torturing bliss was too much.

"Erik… please… now…" she moaned in this tormenting pleasure. The desire she had felt before had now evolved into a full-fledged must. If he didn't take her now she would surely shatter.

_Kiss me too fiercely,_

_hold me too tight._

_I need help believing_

_you're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreamings _

_could not foresee_

_lying beside you_

_with you wanting me…_

Gradually, Erik made his way back up finding her lips, hungrily kissing them. Elphie felt his hand snake it's way down from her neck, gently caressing her breast, scorching her side like fire and hooking her leg around his own. He pulled back, his eyes flaming with need as he held onto her hips firmly. With painstaking care, he joined them together, trying to prevent any pain on Elphaba's part, yet unable to do so. Pain throbbed through Elphaba's body as she lost her innocence. She tried not to show it, by she couldn't help but give a small whimper and sink her nails into Erik's back, trying to find a release, but only sharpening and heightening his senses. He drew her closer to him, trying to absorb any of her pain and trying to comfort her.

"Please forgive me Elphaba," he cooed in her ear.

"Just… don't stop," she breathed as she felt the momentary discomfort leaving and an overwhelming sensation rapidly replacing it.

_And just for this moment,_

_as long as you're mine,_

_I've lost all resistance_

_and crossed some borderline._

_And if it turns out_

_it's over too fast…_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine…_

Erik felt completely at peace while he was in this perfect union with her. The glow she possessed earlier was nothing compared to the emerald radiance she emitted now in this perfect oneness. He tenderly caressed her face and his heart swelled as she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as this bliss began to take over her senses.

_Maybe I'm brainless,_

_maybe I'm wise;_

_but you've got me seeing_

_through different eyes._

_Somehow I've fallen _

_under your spell._

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_it's_ _up that I fell!_

Finally their souls and bodies were one and two hearts were made whole. Erik wanted to stay with her in this peaceful tranquility, but he physically needed more. Her eyes were practically begging to make love to her and he could not deny them. He watched as she began to writhe beneath him and it only increased this irrepressible thirst his body had for her.

_Every moment_

_as long as you're mine,_

_I'll wake up my body,_

_and make up for lost time._

_Say there's no future_

_for us as a pair…_

_And though I may know_

_I don't care!_

At last, with a deep breath, Erik plunged into her and instantly an agonizing pleasure flared through his body, making him shudder and gasp for air from such a powerful release. Elphaba threw her head back, completely undone, crying out his name as an explosion of bliss consumed her. She cried out again, barely able to breathe as he thrust again, drowning in heat and ecstasy as he moved within her. Everything was rapidly dissolving into a whirlwind on passion. Their bodies molded together perfectly as they became one, entwining in love's duet. Never before had either of them known such an enthralling sensation. Erik's caresses became more heated, each touch scorching like fire as he kissed her face, neck, mouth, chest, anywhere his lips could claim her flesh, leaving her breathless. Elphaba wrapped her legs around him tighter, allowing further penetration as he sank farther into the depths of her soul and womanhood. He was everywhere, all around her, on top of her, within her and never before had she felt so alive. Flames of passion consumed them as cries and moans escalated, calling out each other's name, trying to find a release from this raging inferno. Gradually, the needs of their bodies and spirits were fulfilled and the flames began to subside. The brutal rocking of before slowed down. Erik gently rocked against her, their hips remaining locked together. He clung to her, trying to absorb every bit of her, fearing that if he did not, she would suddenly disappear. Kisses became more chaste, touches became docile and an ethereal peace settled over them as their hearts nearly exploded with adoration.

_Just for this moment_

_as long as you're mine,_

_come be how you want to_

_and see how bright we shine._

_Borrow the moonlight_

_until it is through…_

_and know I'll be here_

_holding you…_

_As long as you're mine!

* * *

_

Erik and Elphaba rested comfortably in eachother's embrace, entirely spent and basking in the sweet aftermath of love's duet. Elphaba had fallen asleep long ago; a combination of exhaustion and lying beside her beloved, safe and warm, had been far too comforting for her and she had given in to sleep willingly. Erik however, remained wide-awake, still trying to decide if he was dreaming or not. Tonight's events had been extraordinary. Not only had someone kissed him out of actual love, but she had gone further than that, making it entirely evident through seduction. Could the sleeping emerald angel in his arms possibly be real? A small moan of content from Elphaba stirred him from his thoughts. Her head rested over his heart, her breath delicately grazing his torso as her fingers traced the lines of his chest. The sight of her sleeping form clinging to his own made his heart burst with love for her. Never before had love been so joyful, so wonderful for him. For once, love felt like he imagined it to be, like it should be. Being ever so careful not to wake her, he brushed his fingers through her thick black locks, pushing a few strands out of her jade face before running his fingertips up and down her side. God he loved her. Never before had he had this extraordinary feeling, like some half of him that had been missing was finally found and made him whole, like his soul was complete. For the first time in his life Erik felt bliss, passion, and wholeness. He felt _loved_. She was so warm and soft against his flesh and so angelic as she slept in his embrace. Drowsiness was beginning to consume him as he rested in absolute serenity. He gave into it, dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

**Yet, E/E love! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who don't know, I used the awesome song from Wicked, "As Long as You're Mine". If you've never heard it, GET THE SOUNDTRACK BECAUSE IT IS INCREDIBLE! Please leave lots of reviews!**


	6. Waking Up to You

**THANK U REVIEWRS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, especially Alli Lynn and Nameless Waif! I really hoped uliked ch 5! Sorry this is such a short chapter but this bit didn't really belong in the last chapter and it didn't go well with the next so I made it separate.**

_6. Waking Up to You_

A very familiar warmth woke Elphaba from a deep sleep. She stirred a little, turning over to find Erik beside her. They must have shifted during the night. She was on her side while her back rested against his chest, his arms wrapped safely around her. Suddenly, every image of last night came flooding back to her. She smiled, fondly remembering every detail of Erik making love to her. She rolled over completely, gently stoking her lover's marred cheek. If only he could see the beauty she saw within him. Erik felt something caressing his face. He opened his eyes, instantly met by Elphaba's loving gaze. She was absolutely addicting. He instantly decided that he never wanted to wake up without her beside him ever again.

"Good morning, my love," he murmured against her skin, kissing her green cheek and neck.

"'Morning Erik." She giggled as his lips tickled her sensitive skin. Erik couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little as well. The joy of her laughter was positively contagious for him and the events of last night had put him in a very good mood. In fact, Erik had never felt so happy in his life. He kissed her again repeatedly, teasing her and easing her back in the pillows. She brushed him away, stretching and letting the blanket slip far down, revealing her splendid emerald flesh shimmering in the candlelight. Before Erik could stop himself, he was instantly mesmerized by this enticing sight. Every single desire came flooding back and he had an irrepressible urge to make love to her again. He shifted so that he was on top and began passionately kissing her chest, working his way up her neck until he found her lips. His hands slowly explored her body. Elphaba moaned into his mouth, giving into his seduction. It appeared as though there was going to be an encore of last night…

Elphaba paused for a moment, breaking away from the kiss. Erik looked at her questioningly. She could have sworn that someone out there was calling her name, and that squeaky and shrill voice sounded awfully familiar…

**Okay, you should find out who's out there soon enough, but chapter 7 is going to be LONG and its gonna take a while to finish. By the way, if any of you haveseen Wicked, please email me and give as much detail as you can about everything that happensafter "As long as you're mine" because i need thatto help mewrite ch 7 to the best of my abilities. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE U FOREVER!**


	7. Goodbye to you

**Sorry Nameless Waif, kinda forgot to say this last time. I got the Punjab lasso and his name from the book by Gaston Leroux (anyone who hasn't read it definite should) and I think it's in the Susan Kay one too, even though I haven't read it (but I am desperately fighting for a copy).**

**WARNING: First of all, despite the little twists I put in the story, there are some scenes in this chapter that are close to what actually happens in the musical so watch out for spoilers. Ok, before all of you Wicked fans who are extremely loyal to the plot and/or anyone who is happy that Elphie got Fiyero begin to flame me to ashes, PLEASE HEAR ME OUT! I'm very sorry to all Fiyero lovers. Personally, I think Fiyero is a great guy and I was happy that Elphie did get him in the end, but I had to do this in order to be consistent with my E/E pairing (and I really wanted these two to be together because I just finished watching the Phantom movie for the gazzilionth time and I feel really bad for poor wittle ewik).**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks but I kinda had to improvise because I was having a bit of writer's block and I haven't read the book or seen the show, but I'm trying to get the book sometime soon! Whenever I do get it and read it, I'll probably repost most of this story so don't worry!**

_7_. _Goodbye to You_

Glinda looked around, praying that the spell had taken her to the right location. This place sure gave her the creeps, but if her friend was really here, it probably suited Elphie quite well. The thought of the Wicked Witch brought her back to the sad task she had come for.

"Elphie!" Glinda called again. Elphaba heard the voice. Reluctantly, Erik rolled over, allowing her to go and see who was there. She hastily pulled on Erik's robe; the damp air was cooler than it usually was.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered with a sly smile, making Erik anticipate the moment she would return.

The good witch was momentarily brought out of her suppressed mood as her friend walked out with a robe barely covering her green skin. Exactly what had the witch been doing lately?

"Glinda, hi. Long time no see," she said, flushing as her friend's eyes examined her apparel. Glinda only wished she could be as happy as Elphaba was. Then again, this rare happiness would soon be fading.

"Hi Elphie, good to see you!" she replied, trying to sound pleasant. But she knew that her attempts looked and sounded false.

"So, how did you ever get here?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, you see, no one has seen or heard from you for months so I decided to look for you and I found your book open to a certain page and I kinda tried it out." Enough of this small talk, she better cut to the chase before it was too hard to say. "Listen Elphie, I… I have some bad news."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Glinda took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "There… there was this flying house, you see and well… it landed on top of your sister."

Elphaba began to worry. Though Nessa had never really cared for her that much, they were still sisters and the Wicked Witch of the West respected that relationship.

"Is she okay?"

"Nessa is dead," Glinda answered. "I'm so sorry Elphie."

Such words made Elphaba's mind go numb for a moment. She couldn't help but feel grieved. Her sister, her only remaining relative and fellow wicked witch, was dead.

"Do you have the Grimmory with you?" Glinda pulled out the old book. Elphaba knew what she had to do, but it was going to be incredibly hard to follow through. "I'm going back to Oz with you, only for a couple days. I just… I want to see for myself, to say goodbye."

"Elphaba, who's there?" Erik asked, emerging from the bedroom shirtless with the mask replaced. He had been wondering what was taking so long. Both girls watched as the visible portion of his face turned red. Erik hadn't expected one of Elphaba's friends to be here. Instantly, Glinda felt her melancholy mood leave while she tried to stifle a giggle; it was quite obvious to see what her friend had been up to lately.

Elphaba felt her cheeks grow warm. She could only imagine what thoughts were going through Glinda's head. She tried to cover for some of the awkwardness. "Erik, this is my old friend Glinda. Glinda, this is Erik."

"Pleased to meet you," Erik said, being perfect gentleman he always was.

"You too," Glinda squeaked. There was something dark about this man that intimidated her. No wonder Elphie liked him so much.

"Glinda, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Elphaba retreated back to the bedroom, taking Erik with her. She began searching the room for her belongings.

"Erik, listen, I have to go back to Oz for a few days."

Erik's mind instantly went numb with panic. She couldn't leave him, not now, not after he thought finally knew what true love was in its purest form! He needed her beside him each night, each morning, every waking moment! He must have done something terribly wrong. "You… you regret last night, don't you? I'm sorry Elphaba, I shouldn't have-"

"No Erik! It's not that at all! I love you! I could never regret last night!" she said as she tossed the robe aside, donning her traditional dress. "It's just… it's just that my sister was killed. I need to go back and settle a few matters."

Erik understood. Though he had never experienced any concern or tie to his own kin, he knew that most people did have a bond with family. "I understand," he said in a low voice. He was relieved to know that she still loved him, but he could not hold back the small tear that trickled down his face. He didn't want his beloved to leave him ever, especially since… oh God, she would be in danger if she went back!

"But Elphaba, I thought you said so yourself that you were wanted back there. What if something happens to you?"

She sat down in his lap and looked him directly in the eyes. "You won't have to worry. Everyone is so scared of me that they won't come within a mile of me." She kissed him sweetly to seal her vow. "I promise that I will only be gone for a few days." When Elphaba pulled back, she found that tears had begun to fall down Erik's cheeks. She pressed him to her, rocking back and forth, trying to comfort him like a child as he in turn, held her as close as possible. She did not want to leave his arms, ever. "Erik, please don't cry. I love you with all my heart and soul. You will see me again very soon." Erik nodded, trying to stop. He took her hand in his, maintaining a painfully strong grip, and walked her out to her friend, trying to get as much of her as he could before her departure. As much as he tried to, he could not restrain a few tears that trickled down his face. It was tormenting for Elphaba to watch. She took both of his hands and kissed him softly, silently promising that she would return.It was so hard for him to let yet another woman go, even if it was not forever.She broke away and Glinda handed her the ancient book. Erik watched sadly as she waved goodbye. In an incantation and a whirlwind, the Witches of the North and West disappeared, leaving a very lonely Phantom behind.

* * *

It was funny, but the place that Elphaba had called home for so long was suddenly feeling very foreign. She had only been gone for a minute and already she was yearning for Erik. In the sky, she saw a bubble floating away. Elphaba followed it, hoping to find the place where her sisters had fallen. There was singing in the distance. WHY THOSE HORRID LITTLE MUNCHKINS! They were rejoicing over her sister's death! The remaining witch felt anger boil inside her. Instantly she appeared in the center of the town in a fuming rage.

"WHO KILLED MY SISTER? WHO KILLED THE WITCH OF THE EAST? WAS IT YOU?" she yelled, turning to an innocent looking girl standing there in braids. Her eyes gazed over her and stopped at her feet. Behold, Nessa's ruby slippers and the little thief was wearing them.

"Stupid brat, wearing a dead woman's shoes. Must have been raised in a barn!"

She looked over at a house that sat haphazardly in the center of the town. A pair of legs with stripped stocking stuck out, the body hidden under the mass of wood. _'Nessa.' _What had her sister been thinking in her final moments, before that house came crashing down? She had to get out of here, before the stupid little midgets saw that witches had a weak side.

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" With that, she disappeared.

In a rage, Elphaba stomped through the Gillkin forest. This day was completely hellish. The witch wanted nothing more than to return to Erik's waiting arms and let the ever-mounting stress die away. She missed him terribly. She stopped for a moment, sure that she heard footsteps in the distance.

"Elphaba!" someone called. She wheeled around, finding Fiyero before her. "Elphie where have you been all this time? No one's seen you in months!"

It was odd, but for the first time, she did not feel her stomach fill with butterflies when she saw her former crush. "Oh, hi Fiyero. I've been… away. It's a long story."

"Thank Oz I found you!" he said, drawing her into his embrace. Hesitantly, the witch returned it, feeling very awkward. His touch no longer held the significance of before. Besides, wasn't he supposed to be with Glinda?

Fiyero wondered why she was being so odd. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. Disappointingly, they no longer held the same shimmer for him that they had before.

"Elphie, is something wrong?"

"No, no," she replied. "I've just… why did you do that?"

Fiyero's heart pounded in his chest. It was now or never. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Because… because I love you. Ever since the first day at school, I've loved you. Come with me, let's run away and escape this miserable place." He felt his heart sink as she turned away, trying to hide the tears that had begun to fall.

Why was he making this so difficult? Elphaba did not want to hurt his feelings by any means, but she could not give into his request, no matter how much it would hurt him. There was someone in Paris, France who needed her more, who she needed just as much. There was someone who heard like an outcast, who had been an outcast, who she shared an unfathomable love with.

"Fiyero, I'm sorry, but… I can't…" A small salty stream made it's way down her cheeks. Rejection was so cruel even in its mildest forms. "You see, I made a mistake with a spell and ended up in a completely different place. There was someone who took care of me out of generosity. I… I found someone, someone who knows what it's like to be different, who understands what it's like to be me, who loves me entirely for who I am. And… I love him too." She watched as sheer disappointment and dejection crept over his face. This was so hard for her to do!

"Please understand Fiyero, but I just can't. Besides, what ever happened between you and Glinda?"

"I ran away from her to find you." Elphaba felt like something had just speared her heart. She felt a guilt like she hadn't felt in years.

"You have to go back to her and fix it. She is more deserving of your love than I am." He was still breaking her heart. Elphaba took his hand and looked into his eyes, telling him silently that there were better things than her.

Footsteps resounded in the distance. "C'mon, I think she went this way!" a voice called. They were coming for the remaining wicked witch.

"Do you hear that?"

"They're coming for me. Fiyero, you have to get out of here! You'll get caught for being with me! C'mon, we gotta run!"

"I hear her!" another one cried. "Get her!"

Ozian guards were everywhere. Elphaba and Fiyero dashed off, trying to get away. Elphaba ran, trying to make sure that both of them could get to safety. When she could no longer hear the shouting, she stopped, trying to catch her breath.

"That was a close one," the witch panted, only to find that she was unanswered. "Fiyero? Fiyero? Where are you?" In their frantic chase, they must have gotten separated. Ever so carefully, she searched the forest, making sure that she did not give her position away. Some frantic shouts drew her attention to a clearing between the trees.

"You are under arrest for soliciting with the Wicked Witch of the West."

The sight made her want to scream at herself, but instead she placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a small cry. They couldn't have!

"Let me go! I don't know where she is!" Fiyero yelled, desperately thrashing about.

"Hang him on a pole and don't let him down till he tells us where the girl is," one of the guards commanded.

Elphaba watched helplessly as they dragged him away. She slumped against a tree and put her head in her hands and let every single frustration release itself through a stream of tears. This stress that she was under was unbearable. Not only did she miss Erik terribly, but her sister was dead and some little hillbilly brat stole the one thing she wanted to remember her by and to make matter's worse, she had just broken the heart of her former love and then condemned him probably to death. This day was absolutely horrific. She sat down, leaning against the tree, wishing that Erik was there to comfort and hold her.

Crying was not going to get her anywhere. She had to be strong, to stop this horrible, tangled mess from evolving into a full fledged disaster. She opened her book, frantically looking for any spell that might be able to save her friend. There must be a way to save Fiyero, there had to be! She would not stain her hands with his blood! She stopped on a certain page. This one looked like it might do the trick.

"_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

"_Let his flesh not be torn.  
Let his blood leave no stain.  
Though they beat him  
let him feel no pain.  
Let his bones never break  
and however they try  
to destroy him.  
Let him never die!  
Let him never die!_

"_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka- eleka-_

This was hopeless, this worthless spell was doing nothing. Elphaba was getting increasingly frustrated with the ever-mounting catastrophes that she was producing.

"_What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
generous supply!_

"_No good deed goes unpunished.  
No act of charity goes unresented.  
No good deed goes unpunished.  
That's my new creed!  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead.  
No good deed  
goes unpunished!_

"_Nessa…_

_Doctor Dillamond…  
Fiyero…_

"_FIYERO!_

"_One question haunts and hurts:  
Too much, too much to mention.  
Was I really seeking good?  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
when looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why…_

"_No good deed goes unpunished!  
All helpful urges should be circumvented.  
No good deed goes unpunished!  
Sure, I meant well,  
Well, look at what well meant did!  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then…  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you!  
I promise no good deed  
will I attempt to do again!  
Ever again!  
No good deed  
will I do_

_AGAIN!"_

She let her cry echo through the forest, not caring if she was heard or not. There was nothing to care about any more; her sister was dead, her friend soon to follow; the only important thing left was getting back to Erik. She returned to her castle, gathering a few things from it before her move from Oz was permanent. Her gaze drifted over to her crystal ball, where she was watching the little thief. They would arrive here anytime soon. _'So, the wizard decides to get rid of me by sending the stealing hillbilly to do it.'_ Why not quicken up the pace a bit?

"Chisttery."

In a moment, her faithful flying servant appeared, giving a small grunt.

"Find her and bring her to me. I'm going to get those slippers if it's the last thing I do!"

A swarm of flying monkeys filled the sky, leaving Elphaba to her own thoughts. In no time, the little girl was there, and the witch was not in much of a mood to be merciful. She glared at her and instantly the farm girl burst into tears. _'What a wimp.'_

"Stop that crying. I can't stand it! Do you want to see your auntie em and your uncle what's his name again? Then get those shoes off your feet!" Sweet Oz, why wouldn't the little brat shut up already! It wasn't that hard! Why wouldn't she just give her the damn slippers! "Oh boohoo!"

Elphaba stormed off, only to come face to face with Glinda.

"Elphie, they are coming to get you! You've got to get out of here! Let the girl go and her dog Dodo."

These words held no significance to her right now. Nothing really mattered. She was in such a rage that she was oblivious to everything.

"Why should I?" Something clicked inside Elphaba's head. Perhaps she could make this death sentence into an escape. True, it would have its risks with it, but maybe, just maybe, she could rid herself of Oz once and for all.

"Elphie I'll be the first one to say this, but you are getting out of control. I mean come on, they're just shoes! Let it go."

Elphaba wasn't really paying attention, but she heard the last bit. Glinda was right. It was time to let go, to get out of here. There was nothing left to fight for, not even the shoes. None of it seemed to matter anymore. She turned to her friend.

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But, because I knew you," _she sang.

"_Because I knew you," _Glinda echoed

"_I have been changed…._

_for good,"_ they sang together.

"Glinda, listen to me. If anything happens, you must let Erik know. Promise me that," Elphaba said, handing Glinda the _Grimmory._

Glinda's eyes were wide with worry. "I… I promise. Ta- take care of yourself!"

Elphaba disappeared around the corner. The good witch watched in horror as shadows danced against the walls of the castle. She gasped, her eyes as wide as orbs as a bucket of water made contact with Elphaba's shadow.

_"Elphie! No!"_ Glinda whispered to herself.

A great shriek echoed throughout Elphaba's castle.

The Wicked Witch of the West would never trouble Oz again.

**Hehe, evil cliffie! Ya, I know that this was not exactly the best chapter. I kinda had to steal some stuff from Wizard of Oz because I have yet to see the show or read the book, but I'm hoping to read it soon. Forgive me for any Wicked inaccuracies. If anyone is willing to fill me in, please let me know and I will repost this chapter. Some of you may know what happens, but for those of you who don't, sorry for the torture. As for Fiyero lovers, I'm sorry I had to do that. I felt bad for him too, he's my hero, but I feel even worse for Erik. Also Fiyero should be an example to Raoul, WHO NEEDS TO LEARN WHEN TO LET GO AND NOT RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD RELATIONSHIP! AT LEAST FIYERO HAS BRAINS! (well, to a point)**


	8. Anywhere You Go

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS: D You have no idea how happy I get when I find review alert in my mailbox, it just makes my day! I love you guys! Don't worry Emily singing reflection because there are still 2 chapters left, (yes I'm very sad about that: ( I'm really attached to this story). Because of this, I'm trying to spread the chapters out a bit.**

**Omg just finished watch Phantom again. That movie is so good! AND THE DELETED SCENE IS SO BEAUTIFUL! I WOULD LOVE YOU ERIK, but since I can't, I sent Elphie to take care of that. Ok, the deleted scene really inspired me for all the Erik parts of this chapter so I couldn't help but put in it here because I was watching that scene and I was like OMG THIS IS SO PERFECT! **

_8. Anywhere You Go_

Erik didn't know how much longer he would be able to survive without his beloved enchantress. This separation was almost as bad as the time between Christine's departure and Elphaba's arrival. There had been so many moments when he had considered killing himself before she had come, but he knew he would get through this, he _had _to pull through. She would be back soon right? There was nothing to worry about, right? She had only been gone for a few days but it felt like years and this agonizing separation was taking quite a toll on him. Every single time he tried to do something to preoccupy himself, images of her played before his eyes. He tried to submerse himself in a warm, scented bath, hoping to relax his nerves, but the water began to remind him of Elphaba's caress and the events of that night in paradise haunted him. He tried to soothe himself in music, only to find that his fingers stumbled over the keys of the organ in protest. He tried to draw, but the pictures of her face were as comforting as they were painful and his hands would begin to shake, smudging the paper and making unnecessary marks. He tried writing, putting any thoughts he had down on paper, trying to find a release, but he only succeeded in blotting his words from his tremulous hands. Everything was hopeless. Her presence was everywhere and there was no way to escape it. Erik gave up. He went into their room and laid down on the bed. It felt so empty without her beside him, where she rightfully should be. The Phantom grabbed her pillow, holding it close to him. It still possessed her faint scent. He couldn't escape. Erik couldn't take this mounting insanity any longer. He threw the pillow back and released a mournful growl. He stomped over to the lake and splashed the frigid water onto his face, trying to snap out of this horrible state.

Erik leaned back, taking a moment to calm down. He reclined against the stones and watched the lights and fog dance on the surface of the lake. Elphaba was his relief; she made the home that had been a personal hell for so long a paradise, the only person who could possibly understand the exact meaning of outcast. She was the only one who cared enough to hear his soul weeping.

_"No one would listen._

_No one but her, heard as the outcast hears._

_"Shamed into solitude,_

_Shunned by the multitude;_

_I learned to listen;_

_In my dark, my heart heard music._

_"I long to teach the world;_

_rise up and reach the world._

_No one would listen._

_I alone could hear the music."_

He moved over to the organ and sat down, his fingers soundlessly sweeping over the keys. Fond memories of Elphaba flashed before his eyes; the first time she had hugged him; the joy he felt as they soared through the sky together; how she had smiled as he kissed her the morning after they made love. For a moment, his precious memories gave relief and a tiny smile came to his face.

"_Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

_seemed to cry 'I hear you!'_

_I hear your fears, your torment and your tears."_

His gaze drifted towards a sketch of her he kept next to the organ. The world could be so cruel. He could understand why people feared him so much; his twisted face was quite revolting, but why did the world punish her? Her green skin did little or nothing to obscure her beauty. If anything, it only magnified it. And at least the cause she was persecuted for was just, unlike him, who would kill for almost no reason. But still, Elphaba had been right. They really weren't that different after all.

_"She saw my loneliness;_

_Shared in my emptiness._

_No one would listen._

_No one but her, heard as the outcast hears."_

He sighed as got up and walked into the bedroom. With tender care, he picked up her pillow, hugging it tightly to him. Her scent brought all of the pain that had momentarily subsided. He missed her so much. A moment without her beside him was already torture; days without her were an unforgiving hell. A few tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

_"No one would listen._

_No one but her, heard as the outcast hears…"_ Slowly his voice trailed away and the teardrops sleadily turned into salty rivers.

"Oh, Elphaba," he sobbed into her pillow, "Please come back my love! Please, please come back…" He laid down, pulling the sheets to him like a child and clutched the pillow to his heart. He yearned for her gentle caress and sweet lips so much. It was hard to believe that she had been lying safely in his arms only a few days ago. Just then he remembered something: she had promised him that she would return in a few days and her eyes held no traces of dishonesty. She would be back soon; she had to be back soon! If she didn't, he would surely die!

"Please come back soon," he whispered. His eyes closed as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

After a very dizzying trip, Glinda had arrived at the Phantom's lair again. It was hard to believe that it had only been a matter of days since she had announced Nessa's death, yet the news she bared now was far more horrid and worse than before. A few tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Why did her only real best friend have to leave forever? She clutched a few of her late friend's remaining items: her precious spell book and infamous hat. _'Oh, Elphie, why did you have to go?'_ Glinda took a deep breath, feeling sick from the task that she had to complete. Elphaba had made her promise before she died that if anything happened to her, her best friend had to let Erik know. It was going to be absolutely heartbreaking to see his reaction. Glinda had seen how Elphaba and her lover had kissed, how he had held her like he never wanted to let go, and the tears in his eyes as she left. You didn't just find a love like that any day; what they had was something special. 

"Erik," she squeaked, her voice choked with emotion and nervousness.

Erik came out of the bedroom, this time with a shirt on. That voice was familiar, but he knew perfectly well that it did not belong to Elphaba. "Glinda? What are you doing here?" There was something about her that was making him very uneasy. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. In her arms she held the Grimmor_y_ and Elphaba's hat. Oh God, something was terribly wrong. He should have known not to let her go back to a place where she was wanted.

"Erik, I'm so, so sorry," Glinda said, trying very hard to keep her voice was shaking and tears from streaming down her face. "There was a bucket of water and it… She… Oh Oz she got melted!" The Witch of the North was losing her battle of resistance. Tears began to fall and she could not stop the uncontrollable sobs that choked her throat them. "She's gone."

It was if he had just taken a massive blow to the chest. Erik's mind instantly went into a state of shock. There was no emotion, no thought, just an unbearable numbness. _"No,"_ he whispered automatically.

"Th- this is all that was left." Her trembling hand reached out, handing him her hat. Erik took it, his mind still dazed as he held it to uncovered cheek. Slowly his mind was beginning to understand Glinda's message. It was horrible how cruel these simple words could be. Two simple words, "she's gone", were finally starting to sink in, making him desperate for the tiniest spark of hope.

"Please Glinda, please tell me that this is a mistake! Please, she can't be dead! God almighty_ she can't be dead!_" he pleaded over and over as the steady rush of tears fell. There had to be some way that she had survived! There had to be, _there must be_! This nightmare couldn't possibly be real! His emerald angel couldn't have died! She was too quick, too clever! Oh, God this was all his fault! Why didn't he stop her? Why did he have to be so stupid and let her return to such a dangerous place? Now she was gone, and all he had left were the worst regrets that any human soul could ever possess: "if only".

Instantly Glinda felt her heart break. She knew it was coming. There was no way that such reactions were inevitable, but nothing could have braced her to see him sobbing uncontrollably as he held her hat. No mourning that she had ever witnessed was this powerful. Why hadn't fate seen that it had not been Elphaba's time? It was clear to see that Oz held no future for her, yet it was unlimited here.

"Erik, I'm so sorry. It wasn't right. Please, I am willing to help in any way I can," she said between sobs.

Erik shook his head. "No, you won't need to," he said in a broken whisper. "Go back to Oz. There is nothing here but a barren, dark wasteland."

Glinda watched as he sat down at an enormous pipe organ, secretly looking at sketches she assumed were of her friend. With one last look and an unsure incantation, Glinda arrived back in Oz, inside Elphaba's castle. Though Elphaba had not lived in it for months, it was still haunted by her presence, and now, her spirit. She left the book where Elphaba had fallen, making it a personal gravestone to mark the sight where the great Wicked Witch of the West fell.

* * *

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that when existence finally became worth living and meaningful, it was shattered into nothing. Erik fell to his knees and looked heavenward in despair and loathing. "DAMN YOU!" he cried out in mourning. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PUNISH ME! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING THAT GIVES ME THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF JOY! CURSE YOU! YOU BASTARD! WHY MUST YOU CURSE ME BEFORE I WAS BORN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER FROM ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE HATED, TO BE AN OUTCAST AND YOU HAVE TO KILL HER, DAMN IT! EVEN SATAN IS MORE MERCIFUL THEN YOU! YOU ARE MORE OF A MURDERER THAN I EVER WAS! WHY, YOU DAMNABLE GOD? WHY? Why?" He slumped to the floor, crumpling in grief. 

Erik sat there, sobbing uncontrollably, feeling so helpless with this mournful fire burning his heart and soul. He blamed God, he hated God, he only wished that he could let the Creator know exactly what it was like to be human. But the tables were turning. She had promised him that she would come back. She had promised that she would always be there! She lied!

"Elphaba, why, my love! WHY!" he cried, trying to release some of this hateful agony. He stopped himself, feeling like the words were too harsh for his beloved. He could never truly be mad at her. "Why did you have to leave me alone? You know what my hellish solitude had been like. Why must you condemn me to it permanently? Elphaba, please come back!"

* * *

Time passed by in a bland existence, with false hopes that Glinda had been wrong, that Elphaba would soon show up and life would return to the bliss of before. Alas, Erik knew that he was living a lie. She was gone forever, no matter how much he prayed and begged. She had passed into death's realm and there was no way for her to return. But there had to be some way to see her again! 

A gruesome idea entered Erik's head. He went to his room, finding his old friend: the Punjab lasso. It had been so long since this silent killer had been used. He checked the rope, making sure that it was still strong and sturdy before securing it on the grate. Erik knew that he had to be with her every waking moment, each night, each morning, whether in death or life. Life was no longer an option. Never had he ever thought that the lasso would claim his own life, but there was no turning back now. He put the noose around his neck and climbed upon a rock, ready to take a small, but fatal plunge. He was ready to join her for an eternity.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Lead me save me from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you here beside you._

_ANYWHERE YOU GO LET ME GO TOO!_

_ELPHIE, THAT'S ALL I ASK OF…"_

**Ooooooh, another nasty cliffie! Sorry guys, couldn't help it. Chapter 9 is also going to be a fairly long one so no idea how long it is gonna take. I'll try not to leave you hanging for long, but sadly, the chapters are really counting down, so I'm trying to stretch things out.**


	9. Save Me From Solitude

**Thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter; Emily singing reflection and Ree! You guys make me feel very loved.**

**WARNING: For anyone who is going to see Wicked anytime soon, I am warning you that this chapter has a certain amount of spoilers in it from the actual show. If you still want to read this chapter, I think it might be safe if you scroll down to the first page break.**

_9. Save me from Solitude_

Elphaba listened carefully, waiting for the cries of joy to fade away. It was almost sickening to feel so hated, that people would dance happily over your grave. She looked to the top of the hole she was in. It was going to be difficult to get out. She began her attempts to scale the walls, continuously sliding back down. She sighed; this was going to be harder than it looked. The trap door was pulled up. A strange, yet oddly familiar face appeared at the top. There was no way… it couldn't be!

"_Fiyero?"_ she asked hesitantly. The figure reached out. She took his hand as he helped her out. She couldn't believe it. It was Fiyero, but he was… different. No longer was his skin smooth, but instead, a yellowish rough texture with bits of hay sticking out all over his body. So this was what she had condemned him to, a life as a scarecrow. Why did her attempts at magic always go horribly wrong?

"Fiyero, I'm so sorry!" Sorry didn't even come close to what she felt. Tears of failure and remorse began to make their way down her cheeks. This wasn't right at all. Why did everything always turn into a disaster? She had tried to save his life, not ruin it! "I never meant to… oh this is all my fault! Fiyero, please forgive me!" She hugged him, not out of love, but of friendship, to show that she was sorry. What on earth had she done? Not only had she turned him down, but turned him into something that wasn't even entirely human.

"Elphaba, it's okay. You saved my life."

"But I didn't want to ruin it!"

"Shhh, don't cry. I forgive you," he said, trying to comfort her.

"How could you possibly-"

"Listen, don't worry about me. I'll… I'll find Glinda, maybe I could fix things."

She pulled back and looked at him in disbelief. "Would you really?" Perhaps he could be happy with Glinda. She deserved him far more than she did.

"If it would make you happy."

For the first time since her return, Elphaba actually was happy. She threw her arms around him, so happy that things were finally taking a turn for the better.

"Thank you so much Fiyero! I can't thank you enough!"

"You know, from what you told me earlier, I think someone might be waiting for you."

'_Of course! How could I have forgotten about Erik!'_ She couldn't help but smile from his thoughtfulness. "I can't thank you enough. This means so much." Right now, it no longer mattered that she didn't get the slippers, that her life in Oz was completely wrecked and supposedly non-existent. The only thing that mattered now was going back home, to her _real_ home where her heart resided. Elphaba picked up her book. The broom was no where to be found, but that was not a problem. She bewitched another, ready to return to the home of the Phantom. She flipped to the page.

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"I… I hope you're happy."

"You too. Fiyero, would you please let Glinda know I'm okay? Just her?"

"Sure. Goodbye Elphie." **(A/N NOW WHY CAN'T RAOUL BE THAT NICE!)**

"Goodbye, Fiyero."

At last, she chanted the words that she had wanted to say for so long. "Eleka atum phatum faux!" A smile spread on here face now that she was finally going to her _real_ home. Fiyero soon faded away as the room rapidly dissolved before her. "I'M COMING ERIK!"

The spinning sensation finally stopped. She opened her eyes, finding herself in their bedroom. Thank Oz! It was so nice to be home at last! But where was Erik? She didn't want to wait another moment to be locked in his embrace. In the distance she heard his voice, singing a mournful song. He must have missed her just as much as she missed him. "Erik! I'm back!"

* * *

No, dear God not again! He heard her calling out to him in death, all of them damn lies. He couldn't take this torture any longer. He put his hands over his ears, trying to block out her siren-like calls.

"Please stop… please make it go away…" he moaned over and over again. Why did she have to taunt him in death? "Please Elphaba, please. I'm coming." There was no resistance left in him. It was time to end this now. He braced himself, ready to leap into a cold, watery death…

* * *

It was so nice to be back, to finally rid herself of Oz and its corruption once and for all. Now, she could peacefully settle down with Erik, spend as much time as she wanted with him, and maybe, if he agreed, to get married and have a family. It was amazing how she had barely even been here for a minute and already the stress of the days before was leaving.

Hastily Elphaba tore the curtain aside, trying to find him. She ran down the steps, thinking maybe he would be at the organ, but he wasn't.

"_Elphaba?"_

She turned around, finding him standing over the lake, a noose tied around his neck. Her entire body froze. _'What the hell?'_ Sweet Oz, he wasn't about to jump was he? But why didn't he take it off and come over to the shore? Why did it look like he was about to hang himself?

A forgotten promise echoed in her head that made Elphaba's blood run cold. _'Glinda, listen to me. If anything happens, you must let Erik know. Promise me that.'_ Apparently, Glinda had not forgotten it. If she didn't stop him, he would be dead. She had to do something, anything before he was lost forever. It was impossible to run to him; there had been enough close calls with water, so she did the only thing that she possibly could: scream.

"ERIK!"

* * *

How on earth was this possible? There she was, standing before him beckoning to him. No, he wouldn't be fooled again. It was just another fleeting image of her, another way to torture him before they were reunited. But there was something different this time. She looked less wispy than before.

"Erik please! Please don't do it! I'm right here. Please don't jump!" she begged with every inch of her trembling and her heart beating furiously. What would she do if he did not hear her? She would be alone, destined to lead a solitary life with nowhere to go and no one to love. Elphaba had to stop him and the only way she could was watch helplessly and pray that he would listen. "Erik, please!"

Would he risk disappointment again? Should he run to these fleeting visions of her only to see them dissolve the moment he touched her? He wanted to hold her so badly. Slowly he released his neck from the noose and slushed through the water towards her. Erik couldn't help but notice that she was shaking fiercely, her entire body quivering from the need of his arms around her. She wanted to run to him so badly, but again that stupid liquid complicated things. He reached the shore and stood before her. Hesitantly, he brought his hand to her emerald cheek, afraid that if he touched her, she would suddenly fade away. Elphaba reverently closed her eyes, mesmerized by his touch. It was so nice to finally feel his caress again.

"Elphaba," Erik breathed with reverence. All resistance broke. She had waited too long. Instantly, Elphaba threw her arms around him and began to frantically kiss his face.

"Erik, I missed you so much!" she cried, as tears began to trickle down her cheek. It had hit her how close she had come to losing him. "But why were you about to do that? I could have lost you!"

Erik found himself in a state of shock as he felt her against him. This couldn't be a dream! Never before had she felt so solid, so warm, so _real _since she had left. Gradually, the shock was fading. Wearily, he brought his arms around her, clutching her trembling body to him. _'Oh Elphaba'_. At last, she was finally back where she belonged and he was and never going to let go ever again.

"Oh my God, I thought I would never see you again!" he wept as complete relief and tremulous joy washed over him. He thought that he would never hold her in his arms until he joined her in death.

"But why did you think that? I would never choose to leave you."

"You don't understand. Glinda told me that you were dead. I didn't want us to be apart… ever."

Elphaba paused for a moment, taking a moment to look into his sapphire-like eyes. She had nearly lost the love of her life. It was alarming how close she had come. She threw her arms around him again, still incredibly frightened by that possibility. "Oh Erik."

At last Erik felt the remaining shock melt away, but he could feel the tension radiating from her trembling form. He tilted her head so that her eyes met his. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently and trying to calm her down. Her lips were soft and gentle, just as he remembered. He really had missed her, every kiss, every touch, every single bit of joy that her presence gave him. Erik pulled away, trying to find comfort in her jade eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay now. We're together again," Erik said as he held her, savoring the feeling of her in his arms.

"I know, it's just… I was scared. It was my fault that I almost lost you. I'll never leave you again!" Her voice was beginning to shake again and more tears were beginning to fall. Erik held her closer, letting her release all of the anxiety that vibrated from her in his embrace. Gradually, he could feel her shaking grow less violent. He wiped the rivers of tears away, stroking her soft green cheek.

"Shh, don't cry my love. Everything's alright," he said quietly, rocking her back and forth. It pained him to see her dark eyes to become glassy with tears, even if she did look beautiful when she cried.

"Thank you Erik," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Slowly, Erik kissed her again, giving her reassurance that she would never have to worry ever again. He felt Elphaba pouring all of her fear and desperation into his kiss, making it fiery and passionate, far different from the gentle action of before. Elphaba wanted more than a comforting kiss. She wanted him, every bit of the man she loved so well. Only when she was locked in a passionate embrace with him would she ever feel completely at peace. Elphaba's need was simple. She wanted to be _loved_. The enchantress knew that she was loved, but to _be_ loved, to be shown that you were loved in the most definite way possible; _that_ was what Elphaba wanted. She pulled back for a moment.

"You know, I never did come back after Glinda came along." She smiled slyly.

Erik's eyes grew wide as he realized the meaning of her words. _'So soon?'_ She must have been feeling better if she was asking for this already. He hastily kissed her before scooping her up into his arms like a newlywed and carried her into the bedroom, letting the sweet sound of her maiden-like laughter make his spirit soar. Erik laid her down on the bed, kissing her happily with passion, giving her all of the love he possessed through the deepest way possible. Never again would these two hearts be separated ever again, only to come together in the most intimate way possible, to be made whole.

* * *

Elphaba snuggled closer to her beloved phantom as they rested in love's afterglow. It was hard to believe that hours ago she had thought that she would never know of his embrace ever again.

Erik looked down lovingly upon the shimmering emerald angel in his arms. In moments like this, he felt truly at peace. Everything, the woman beside him, the very atmosphere of this room, felt right. But was this the moment he had dwelled on, the moment when he should try to cross another line, knowing fully that there would be no going back. Yet he couldn't resist, not while she clung to him, making his heart swell with love.

"Elphaba?"

"Mmm," she moaned, quite content.

"Are you happy here? With me?"

That was certainly and odd question. Of course she was happy here! Why else would she have returned from Oz!

"Of course I am, Erik. How could I possibly not be?"

"Be right back," Erik said, climbing out of bed and making a dash to his room, finding a small parcel that he had been holding for a long time. Gracefully, he climbed back into bed with her and took her hands in his, looking down at his fingers entwined with hers.

"Elphaba, you know that I love you from the depths of my soul. You saved me from a personal hell, in a place where I was ready to give up more times than I can count. You are the only human being to every show me the love and compassion and I've found that I cannot live without you. I would be honored and overjoyed if I could spend one love, one lifetime with you. So..." he paused, taking a deep breath before that line was officially crossed. This was it. He pulled out a small, black velvet box and looked deeply into her dark eyes. Instantly he looked up met by her powerful gaze that gave him all of the confidence he needed. "Will you marry me?"

Elphaba just looked at him, staring in utter disbelief. Her eyes centered on a gorgeous ring; a lone diamond between two emeralds on a golden band. There was no way on earth that this was possible! She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't do anything. The only thing she was conscious of were four simple words that echoed endlessly in her head: _'Will you marry me?'_

Why wouldn't she answer! This was too much for Erik's poor heart. "Please Elphaba, you're killing me! Please give me an answer!"

The shock was beginning to melt away. She smiled at her fiancé before her happiness overtook her and she leapt into his arms, kissing him with fierce passion and sheer love, letting drops of joy run down her cheeks.

Erik pulled back, feeling his heart burst with then bliss it, was overflowing with now. He looked into her eyes, unable to resist the joyful shimmer in her eyes. Erik kissed her again, bringing her to his bare chest, knowing gladly that it would not be long before the woman he held now would be _his_ wife, to have, to hold, to love, for all eternity.

**Okay, like I said before, this is NOT the last chapter. Only one more to go:"( I'm really really sad that I'll have to end this story so soon. The epilogue is going to be kinda long so I'm not entirely sure about how long it is going to take. Oh well, at least no more evil cliffies!**

**Please please review! I'm really hoping to at least make 50 reviews before this story is done! Only u can make it happen!**


	10. One Love, One Lifetime

**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! U MADE MY DREAMS COME TRUE! New goal: 100! (lol, probably wouldn't happen but I would be incredibly thrilled if it did hint hint, nudge nudge)**

**And so, with a very heavy heart, I must bring the story of the phantom and the witch to a close. : ( I don't think that I will ever be able to look at one of these shows and not wish that the other was not involved in it somehow. I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel with one of their kids, but I'm not sure. Let me know if I should. Also I would like to thank all of my dear reviewers. I'm really happy that you guys liked it and it has made being an author on fanfiction very enjoyable. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**About this chapter: I'm warning u guys that this chapter is SUPER fluffy. Also, I know that this isn't my best chapter, but i had some evil writer's block towards then end and i just got to the point where i was like 'okay this is taking long enough, just post it anyway' so forgive me. I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elphie, Erik, Meg, or Madame Giry, but I do own Astra and Cadence and this very yummy muffin sitting next to my computer.**

10. One Love, One Lifetime

Erik stood by the oven, making the blueberry muffins that his wife had an undeniable craving for at the moment. It still amazed him how she had saved him from a life of loneliness. He smiled, fondly remembering their wedding day. It had taken place not long after Elphaba had returned from Oz. They had a simple ceremony, only Madame Giry and her daughter Meg were present. Erik couldn't help but laugh a little as he remembered the minister's reaction when the black veil that had hung over Elphaba's face was lifted. Just think, a green witch and a masked phantom. They must have been the oddest couple he had ever married.

"Erik, where are my muffins!"

Elphaba's demands shook him from his thoughts. It would not be long before they had their first child, only a matter of days to be exact. But as his wife's abdomen grew bigger, her temper shrank and she developed the strangest cravings at the most random times. Last week she had been dying for chicken covered pastries at 2 am! Pregnant women were certainly not entirely easy to live with.

* * *

"Erik!" Elphaba called again. She was getting increasingly impatient. She wanted her muffins NOW! _'I am eating for two, ya know!'_ Ever so slowly she got up, trying to work around the huge swell of her stomach. She had barely even taken two steps before she felt a huge splash. Elphaba looked down at the soaked stone floor, frozen in horror. 

'SHIT! MY WATER BROKE!' She continued to look down at the floor, completely petrified for a few more moments. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. Elphaba fell to the ground, clutching her stomach as the contractions began to take over.

"ERIK!" she moaned.

* * *

Finally, the muffins were done! Erik pulled them out (with his very personalized, homemaker black cooking gloves with a little mask on the corner), rather proud of himself for a fine job with the cooking. He heard her moan again. She was probably just complaining. He brought the tray out, ready to finally shut her up. 

"Elphie, here you go. Nice, fresh muff-" Instantly Erik dropped the tray, dazed by the sight that lay before him. His wife lay on the ground, clutching her tummy and moaning in pain. Oh God, he knew exactly what was happening.

"Merde," he whimpered, still completely confounded with fear.

"Erik," Elphaba breathed, groaning from the relentless throbbing. "Do something! Find someone! HELP ME, DAMN IT!"

Erik snapped out of his trance, trying to think, but his mind was in such a rush that all of his thoughts were scattered.

"Don't just leave me here!"

"Right!" he said, carefully picking her up and moving her into the bed. Ok, at least that was under control, but what the hell was he going to do now? There was no way on earth he was even going to try to deliver this baby. He had very little experience with women to begin with and Erik didn't have the faintest idea what to do, nor the stomach to do it.

'Okay, think, think! There's gotta be someone who can do this! Uuuhhh. WAIT, I KNOW! WHY NOT MADAME GIRY?'

"I'll be right back!" Erik said, running off to find help. Elphaba moaned, getting increasingly agitated. _'Of course. "Just when I go into labor, when I need him most, he runs off!' _Instantly Erik dived into the lake, not even bothering to take more time by getting in the boat. Finally he reached the other side and scrambled for the nearest exit. The Giry's had moved into a flat near the opera house after it had been damaged. He scampered through the streets, dodging traffic and not giving a care in the world to what anyone else thought about a soaked, masked man frantically running through Paris. After what felt like an eternity, he finally reached their flat and frantically pounded on the door. It was taking them forever to answer. _'Come on! Come on! I haven't got all day!'_

At last Madame Giry opened the door. "Well Erik, how nice to SEE-" She was abruptly cut off as Erik hoisted her onto his shoulders and carried the old woman through the streets.

"Erik, what in the name of God are you doing!"

His mind was in too much of a hurry to even think straight. "Elphaba… labor… now!" They reached Erik's hidden entrance to the opera house. Erik tore it open and scurried down to the edge of the lake. He put the dance teacher down for a second. Well this certainly was a problem. How was he going to get both of them across there now? It would take too long to swim back for the boat and then come all the way across the lake to carry Madame Giry across. There were a few spots where it was shallow enough to carry someone. He looked at the old woman for a second and she instantly caught onto his thoughts.

"Don't you even think about it," she said menacingly. Too late. Erik threw her up on his shoulders and carried her carefully across the lake. However, he was unable to keep the bottom of her dress from getting soaked. At last they made it across. He set her down and the old dance mistress gave him a look of sheer repugnance.

"You are going to owe me so big for this," she growled as she entered the bedroom. Erik tried to come in, but Madame Giry shut the curtain. "You stay out there. There is enough madness going on in the house as it is. I don't need you making things worse than they already are."

For hours Erik sat outside the bedroom, pacing around the organ, twiddling his thumbs, biting his lip, doing anything he could to _try_ to calm himself down, though it certainly wasn't working. The sounds that were coming from the bedroom were torturing him to the edge of his sanity. It was almost as painful for him to hear her delivering the baby as it was for her to actually do it. He winced every single time he heard Elphaba cry or groan, or when Madame Giry yelled for her to push. Labor sounded so gruesome that he was actually somewhat happy that he wasn't in that room, but not being there for his wife was eating away at him too. He wanted so much for her to transfer any of her suffering to him, just to give her a little relief. At last, a sound signaled the end of these trying hours. There was a new cry echoing through the room, a small one, a baby. Now was the moment of truth, when he would see their baby for the first time. Instantly he jumped from his seat. Madame Giry pulled the curtain aside, wiping her hands on her already filthy dress.

"You may go in and see her," she said exhaustedly. "But be quite. Your wife and daughter are both very tired."

'A little baby girl!' Erik could barely hold in his excitement. _'I'm the father of a little baby girl!' _After all of those trying years of hatred and solitude, life was finally starting to become awarding. It was so hard to believe that _HE_ was actually a father, that the act of undying love that he and Elphaba had shared resulted in a new life. He looked at Madame Giry again, a little bit scared to go in.

Erik could barely hold in his excitement. After all of those trying years of hatred and solitude, life was finally starting to become awarding. It was so hard to believe that was actually a father, that the act of undying love that he and Elphaba had shared resulted in a new life. He looked at Madame Giry again, a little bit scared to go in. 

"Well, go in! It's your family." Erik pulled the curtain aside, barely catching the old lady's comment about a nice warm bath. The sight that met his eyes made his heart jump to his throat as he looked at his completed family for the first time. Elphaba lay on the bed, her hair tousled and small drops of sweat on her face. Erik thought that she had never looked so beautiful in all her life. Moments like this made him love her even more. Hesitantly, he walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. In her arms, she held a sleeping baby girl with light pink skin and brown hair, the exact same shade as her father's. His wife smiled at him and Erik found himself speechless as he looked at his family.

"Elphaba…" Erik breathed, trying to find words, only to find that there were none that could express the joy he felt now. He put his arms around his wife and kissed her neck and cheek tenderly, trying to convey the adoration he felt for her.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Erik watched, completely bewildered as Elphaba placed his child in his arms. He felt himself trembling as he held his daughter for the first time. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks. She was so _perfect_. Both parents had been so afraid that their abnormalities would carry over to their children, but this instantly relieved both of them. A teardrop fell onto the little girl's face, causing her to blink and look up to her father with the same green eyes as her mother. Her tiny hands reached up to him. Elphaba realized what it was that their daughter wanted. She carefully reached up and took of the mask. Their daughter should be able to come to love her father with all of his imperfections just as she had. Besides, it wasn't like she had any way of covering her own abnormalities.

"You shouldn't have to hide from her," Elphaba whispered. "She will love you just as you are, without a mask to hide behind." Erik looked at his bride, his eyes full of understanding. She was right; he shouldn't hide from his own daughter.

Elphaba snuggled closer to her husband, feeling the same mutual joy and love that was bursting from his heart. "What do you think Erik?" she asked reverently. Erik looked at her, unable to come up with any word that could possibly describe the joy he felt now. Still carefully holding onto their baby, he leaned down and sweetly kissed his beloved enchantress.

"I love you so much Elphaba," he wept. This bliss was far too overwhelming to keep in and tears of joy slipped down his cheeks. Before he could stop himself, a few quiet sobs escaped from his throat. "God Almighty, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Erik." Elphaba nestled closer to her husband, so incredibly happy as she looked upon her family. "What should we name her?"

Erik searched his mind, trying to think of a name that truly described the significance of the little ray of sunshine he cradled in his arms. No, she would not be a garish sun in world of night that her parents had come to love so well. She would be a star; a pure, bright, beautiful star.

"Astra," he whispered. The little girl blinked at him as she heard her name for the first time. Even her eyes reflected the light of the heavens.

"What?"

"Astra. It means 'starlike'."

Elphaba looked at her husband, touched by his poetic soul. The name was perfect, everything right now was perfect. She still marveled that she, the Wicked Witch of the West, despite all odds, had found someone, a man who loved her, who made all seemingly unattainable dreams come true. "She certainly is a star," Elphaba said as she looked upon her daughter, almost a spitting image of her father.

* * *

"MOM! CADENCE IS TRYING TO TIP THE BOAT OVER!" 

"NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH!"

"Kids!" Elphaba called out, trying to get the two arguing siblings to stop. She loved her children dearly, but every now and then they would try to see who could get on each other's nerves the most. At least they became quite, for now. Erik strolled out of their house, bringing two glasses of fresh lemonade with them. He handed one to Elphie before sitting down behind her and drawing her into his arms, reclining against a tree and finding comfort in the shade. He trailed his hands over her bare green arms before shifting them to her swollen abdomen, feeling an occasional kick from the baby within her. She was so beautiful sitting there in a dark blue sundress. (imagine the one she wears in "Dancing Though Life) After already having two children, simple wonders that she always surprised him with still had not ceased to amaze him. It was hard to believe that he was the happy father of this growing family.

"Thanks honey," Elphaba smiled, as she took the lemonade. Erik nodded, resting his head in her thick, black locks. The same love for her that he had the night of their rooftop confessions had not changed. After all, she had given him love, compassion, and two beautiful children with yet another on the way.

Not long after Astra had been born, they had bought a house in the countryside, far from the road and spying neighbors. It was quite a charming house. Though it was small, there were four bedrooms and the rooms were decently sized. They also had a lot of land with a pond near the house, where the old gondola now resided. Erik had been quite fortunate in finding work by making a partnership with a publisher in Italy and his compositions were providing for his growing family well. After they had gotten settled, Elphaba surprised them with yet another baby; their little boy, named Cadence, who looked almost exactly like his mother. Erik's heart had broken when he saw his wife cry when their second child was born.

A baby's wail shot through the room as Madame Giry helped bring yet another heir to the Phantom into the world. But something wasn't right; there was not the happiness of before.

"Daddy! What's happenin to mommy!" Astra asked as Erik held her very close on his lap.

"Shh, it's okay," he said, trying to console himself as much as his child. "Mommy is giving you a brother or sister."

"wreally?"

"Yes." Madame Giry opened the door, a look of concern on her face. "Stay right here," he ordered. "I need to see how mommy is."

Hesitantly, Erik opened the door, afraid of what might lay before him. God forbid, was the baby a stillborn? All he could see was his wife leaning over a small figure swaddled in blankets, sobbing with tears streaming down her face. Erik sat down next to her an put his arms around Elphaba's trembling form.

"Oh Erik," she cried. "It's all my fault!"

He pulled her tighter into his embrace, trying his best to calm her down. "Elphaba, please don't cry. What is wrong?"

Hesitantly she pulled the blanket away, only to reveal a little baby boy with midnight black hair and Erik's own blue eyes, but it was easy to see why Elphaba was crying. The baby had inherited emerald skin as well, even if the color was not as vibrant as his mother's.

"I wanted so much for him. I wanted him to be normal like everyone else. No one deserves the treatment I received, not him," she sobbed.

Erik looked kindly into his son's face. He was already quite a handsome little fellow. He smiled as his son quietly murmured before closing his piercing blue eyes. Already he loved him. To think, now, the throne of the Phantom finally had an heir.

"There's nothing wrong with him."

"What do you mean? He's green! He's-"

"Perfect," Erik whispered. Elphaba looked at him questioningly. "Do you think that with all the love I have for you that I would care if I saw yet another green person? My dear, he could not be any more beautiful than you are. Besides, do you think that with my own abnormality I could care about his skin color? With the two of us as parents, it was bound to happen one of these days." Even with her tears, Elphaba could not help but let out a choked laugh.

"Thank you," she whispered. "He will not have to know the trials we went through."

Both of them looked up as they heard the door creak. Astra had poked her tiny head in to see what was happening.

"Come and see your new brother," Elphaba whispered. Carefully, Astra tiptoed over to the bed and looked upon the face of her sleeping baby brother.

Though his skin was not as bright as Elphaba's, she had wanted the best for him, to have the luxury of being like everyone else, yet he wasn't even lucky enough to be able to mask it. She had not wanted the curse that had been bestowed on her to be carried on. Erik knew her pain because he had, for he had fostered the same worry. Despite his differences, Cadence had easily risen above it, and was beginning to take an interest in music, much like his sister, blessed with the of a bewitching voice. Already the children of the Angel of Music were showing promising talent, but it only seemed like yesterday since they were both infants.

"MOOOOOOMMM!" the eight-year-old girl yelled. Apparently her brother had not stopped.

Elphaba sighed. She was not really in the mood to break up the fight. She looked at her husband, pleading to him with her dark eyes.

"Oh come on, I had to shut them up an hour ago," Erik joked.

"Pleeeeease," Elphaba moaned teasingly, and giving him her sad face, the one thing that she knew he couldn't resist.

_'Oh God no! Not the puppy face! Must… not… give… in.'_ Of course, she only looked at him longer, watching with enjoyment as her husband fought himself not to give in. At last, Erik could resist no longer. "Fine," he mumbled. "Do I have to come in there to make you two stop!"

Instantly the eyes of both children widened and were sent into fits of fearful laughter. "NO!" they shouted.

Erik stood up, cast of his shirt, and dived into the pond to the boat, making Astra and Cadence scream. He disappeared into the depths of the lake, yet both kids knew that he was lurking somewhere near the boat. They frantically searched the waters, trying to find their father before he got the better of them. Suddenly, with an almighty roar, Erik broke the surface, making the siblings jump and scream. Elphaba could not help but stifle a giggle. He was such a wonderful father.

"Daddy!" Astra pouted. "You scared me!" Erik leaned in, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"I know, that's half the fun," Erik joked. He loved to tease his daughter.

"I wasn't scared," Cadence said bravely.

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were WHOA!" Both of them stopped their arguing when Erik began to rock the old boat, trying to break up yet another argument, but mostly just playing with them. He loved his family so much, always waking up every morning into dreamlike but sweet reality, and to think that it could have been lost so easily years ago.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she watched over her family. It was hard to believe that the cold, distant phantom she had fallen in love with had transformed into a loving, carefree father. Her thoughts often returned to the fateful day when she discovered a world separate from Oz; the day she met the man that instantly captivated her mind and heart. She could only wonder what would have happened ifthat one spellhad not gone wrong.

**FIN**

**As I said before, Idid start ona sequel about Cadence, but I don't know if i want to continue with it. Tell what u thought of my story and if I should do the sequel. Also, I've been working on a few one shots and I'm also working on an e/m story called "The Nothing I've Become" so if you want to check that out please feel free to.**

**Thank you so much for being the awesome reviewers you always are! Love ya! **


End file.
